Two Worlds
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Like a reverse Tarzan with Spock as Jane and an OC as Tarzan. When the crew of the Enterprise discovers a new, sparsely populated planet. But, when they beam down, Spock becomes separated from the group. Lost in a lush jungle, Spock finds a friend who is willing to take him to the nearest civilization. Along the way, she shows him her world, the world of the jungle. Spock OC
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds

Start: 1/28/2013 Finish: 2/10/2013

Summary: Like a reverse Tarzan with Spock as Jane and an OC as Tarzan. When the crew of the Enterprise discovers a new, sparsely populated planet. But, when they beam down, Spock becomes separated from the group. Lost in a lush jungle, Spock finds a friend who is willing to take him to the nearest civilization. Along the way, she shows him her world, the world of the jungle. Spock OC because there just isn't enough of these out there…

[**Author's Note**: Hey howdy y'all! Yeah yeah I know I know, another story?! Are you kidding me? Well what can I say, I love the old Star Trek series and Spock is my favorite character. Granted, I do love the new 2009 movie and am super excited for the sequel (Spock and Bones being my fav characters in that movie). However, I feel like Mr. Spock needs some OC lovin' since most people slash him with Kirk (I've even seen some Bones/Spock slash *shiver*) so, I give you this…. Oh the theme song for this entire story is "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins from _Tarzan_. Alrighty dighty then enjoy and review! They make me smile and dance in public! ~CosmicHorse]

Chapter 1 ~ Stranded

"Look at it Bones. Just look at it." Kirk said, getting excited at the new planet just outside his ship.

"I'm looking but I don't believe it." Bones said, looking at the vibrant green planet.

"Captain, I am detecting a Star Fleet Outpost on the surface." Uhura said, bringing up an image of the Outpost.

"Excellent. Make contact, I want to know what's going on down there." Kirk said, eagerly awaiting the communication.

"Aye sir." Uhura said, making contact and bringing the Outpost commander onto the screen. "Contacting Elysium … contact engaged and Commander Long on screen"

"Hello Captain Kirk." Commander Long said, saluting the captain. "What can we on Elysium do for you?"

"Commander, what is it like down there?" Kirk asked, eyeing the plants growing in the background.

"Trees and underbrush everywhere… it's similar to the Earth's Amazon Jungle but with bigger plants and stranger animals. They all seem to be herbivorous in nature and very friendly to us. However, a few of the native peoples are not as friendly at the Taratans or the Twilaks. We have had a few skirmishes with a small tribe but have since made peace. Are you planning on coming down here Captain?" Commander Long explained.

"Is our service needed?" Kirk asked, knowing full well that he could not deem a beam down without probable cause.

"Well, maybe your Botany Scientists would like a few plant samples and I would like to get an engineer to look at our life supports and blasters." Commander Long said.

"Alright, I'll prepare an away team and beam down at once." Kirk said, "_Enterprise_ out."

"Scotty prepare an away team." Kirk instructed his main engineering officer before contacting the Botany Bay. "Dr. Vasquez, would you like to add some new plants to our collection?"

"Very much sir." Vasquez replied, sounding happy over the com.

"Very well, prepare a team." Kirk instructed. "Mr. Spock, you, Dr. McCoy and myself will accompany both teams down to Elysium."

He then turned the bridge over to Chekov before heading towards the transporter room, Spock and Bones on his heels. Kirk was practically vibrating with excitement. "Am I the only one excited here?" Kirk asked, looking at his two friends.

"Captain, the only excitement I feel is that there are new scientific discoveries to be made on Elysium." Spock said, his voice very monotone.

"I'm excited to get off this ship for a few days and relax in the tropics." Bones said, stretching.

Kirk nodded before the turbolift reached the transporter room. The three men exited and were met by the teams of engineers and botanists. They took turns transporting down to Elysium, Kirk, Bones and Spock being the last to transport down. As Kirk called for energize, Spock felt something was wrong. When he was being transported down, he was suddenly knocked from the side. Kirk and Bones were inside the Outpost but Spock was missing.

He found himself in the middle of a hot, humid jungle. Spock whipped out his communicator in an attempt to contact the _Enterprise_ but as he opened his communicator, it fizzled out and died. Now, he was lost in a jungle with no way to contact anyone. Suddenly, a small turtle like creature appeared and Spock almost stepped on it. It gave an ear piercing screech, the sound waves knocking Spock onto his back.

"Tray! Be nice to him." A female voice said before her figure appeared from the lush foliage to pick up the turtle creature.

Spock looked her over. She was basically running around, bare footed, in a tan bikini like outfit. Around her neck was a tight, choker like necklace made of braided string with a gleaming fang on it. Her hair was a deep blue color that shimmered like silver in the sunlight. Her eyes were an eerie yellow color but her face was open and smiling at him. A large pack hung at her side while a large staff was in her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked, leaning on her long staff.

"I am called Spock." Spock said.

"It is nice to meet you Spock. I am called Eon. May I ask what you are doing out here so close to dark?" she replied, crouching down to pick up some fallen leaves.

"I transported down here with an intent to study the life on this planet but was somehow disrupted." Spock explained and Eon gave a slight chuckle.

"If you were using any kind of wave to transport, the Taratans' song probably disrupted it. They use a frequency similar to starship frequency and their transmissions are often interrupted from the little fur balls." Eon explained, taking a large bit of the leaves before offering a leaf. "It's only one of the many edible plants here."

"How many plants are edible here?" Spock asked, taking a small bite of the leaf.

"Everything but the bark." Eon said, touching a nearby tree. "Everything but the short plants with red leaves. They are called Fre and it is best to avoid them at all costs. However, they only grow in a few areas where it rains very little." Eon said, looking at the sky. "Come, when the sun rises again, I will take you to the dwelling where the people are dressed like you."

Spock nodded, finishing his leaf. Eon smiled and started to walk away. "You better keep up Spock. Twiloks get a bit testy after dark, especially during breeding season." Eon said, vaulting over a large tree root.

Spock followed after her but quickly lost sight of her. A woven rope dropped form a nearby tree and Eon whistled at Spock. He climbed the rope to find her sitting on a broad leaf. She smiled, coiling the rope. "We camp up here. Twiloks avoid these trees."

"Commander Long said that there was no hostile life here." Spock replied, to which Eon tipped her head to the side. "The leader of the people in the dwelling." Spock further explained.

"Twiloks don't attack unless provoked. During the day, you can do just about anything to them but at night they get a bit testy. It's best to just avoid them until the morning." Eon explained, placing the turtle like creature onto the trunk of the tree.

It quickly scurried up the tree, disappearing in the over growth. "Come morning, I will take you to the dwelling." Eon explained, setting her staff next to her and eating a few more leaves. "Are you still hungry?"

Spock nodded and Eon smiled. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She said, scaling the tree.

Spock was astounded. This Eon character was very civilized and intelligent. Nothing like what Commander Long had reported of the native people. Bright, vibrant fruits dropped down from the tree followed by Eon. "Yul fruit. Hard to open but very nutritious and delicious." She said, taking out a thick stone blade and savagely stabbing the fruit.

It split open and the pale yellow flesh glistened in the fading light. She offered Spock the larger half before eating the flesh. He followed her example, the flavor akin to Earth apples. "The Taratans live off of this fruit, much like the Earth's koala bear. Water and food in one fruit." Eon explained, wiping her mouth.

"Can you tell me more about the Taratans and Twiloks?" Spock asked, curious about these two creatures.

"Taratans are small, brown furred little creatures with long, joint-less limbs. Their eyes are a blue-purple color and they can see in the dark. They tend to form families in single Yul trees and hardly move from their tree. Each clan of Taratan submits a different frequency. Since the dwelling came, their frequencies have changed from natural song to human-like music. However, their habitat was greatly disturbed when the dwelling came since it was built in the biggest Yul tree orchard on this planet…

"Twiloks are a large creature with a long neck and tail… they look like a Chinese dragon but with scaly wings and 4 eyes rather than two. They are peaceful creatures that nest up in the mountains [Eon pulled back some leaves to show Spock a near mountain where creatures were flying towards around the top]. They click to communicate with each other… I guess if you were to pick a most likely people killer it would be the Twiloks. They have large fangs and claws made for climbing mountain sides and opening fruits.

"Most of the fruits here are thick skinned and hard to open so many creatures have large claws of fangs to open them. None are vicious by nature and only attack out of defense. Twiloks will even let you ride them if they feel secure around you. Taratans will sing songs for you if you dance. Argliz, the turtle like creatures like Tray, often become companions for the people here… but the dwelling has disrupted much of the planets way of life. It landed in the largest Yul orchard within a ten days walk, hurting the Taratan population. It also landed on the biggest water source for the Wakta lake, nearly wiping out the Argilz population. Twilaks confuse the dwelling for a mountain and crash into it all the time, damaging their delicate wings…

"And to top it off, the dwelling people will not listen to me or my people about what they are doing to the creatures here…" Eon explained, touching her necklace. "If they don't move, many of the creatures here will die off…"

Spock had observed her during the entire speech. She was passionate about this planet and the creatures. However, it concerned him that the Star Fleet representatives were not cooperating with the native people about the wellbeing of the planet. She looked away from the treeline and smiled at Spock before holding out her hand. "Come on, I wish to show you something." She said, waiting for him to take her hand.

"Pardon me if I do not take your hand. My people are very sensitive in the hand." Spock said, rising from the leaf to stand near her.

She nodded and dropped her hand before slowly scaling the tree, waiting for Spock to catch up. They moved up the tree, various insects and small bird creatures looking at them as they passed by. Eon finally reached a spot and crouched down, motioning Spock to do the same. He was eye level with her, their heads very close together when Eon reached forward and pulled aside a curtain of foliage. The large, silvery yellow moon shown bright against the star studded sky. A swirl of lavender and red sparkling space dust twisted about the moon, casting a brilliant display upon the vivid green landscape. "So few people stop and look at the moon." Eon said, her voice soft. "Especially not the dwelling people. But I always come as high as I can to see it before sleep takes me."

Spock stared at the beautiful display. Logical reasons as to the colorful display ran through his head but he refused to speak. It would ruin the moment. He cast an inconspicuous glance at Eon to see her face touched with a sweet, dreaming smile on her lips and eyes. Her mouth opened and a quiet song slipped from her lips.

"The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart" she finished, turning her head to see how close the two actually were.

She smiled and a blush crossed her cheeks. "We better be off to bed." She said softly, her blush growing a bit brighter and more across her whole face and down her neck.

"Agreed." Spock said, waiting for her to descend the tree.

[**AN**: The song used is called "Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine. I really like this song but this fic's theme song as well as Spock/Eon's theme is Phil Collins' "Two Words". I own neither song. ~CH]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Scree

The night was quiet, the warmth of the air keeping both Spock and Eon content on the giant leaf. They were awakened by Tray screeching loudly. "Easy Tray, I hear them." Eon said, softly picking the Argilz up and placing him on her shoulder, motioning Spock to rise slowly.

She peered over the edge of the leaf, signaling Spock to join her. "Those are Maronias, this planet's equivalent to the Earth's horse." Eon explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

Spock observed the small band of creatures under the tree. They had an arching neck covered with a thick veil of black hair over a sage green coat spotted with tawny Ocelot like patterns along their necks and across their backs. A long, thick black tail swished, brushing against plants at the creatures grazed on the undergrowth. Their bodies were very equine like in figure but their feet were multi toed, each tipped with a sharp looking claw. "If we can catch one, traveling will be much easier." Eon said, pulling her rope from her pack before slowly slipping it off and placing her staff near it. "Wait here, I'll secure us a ride." She said, slowly dropping from the leaf and landing silently to the ground.

The Maronias stirred a bit, their great eyes having caught sight of Eon's motions. She slowly stood, showing herself and her rope to the creatures. A few stepped quickly away while many remained, eyeing her nervously. But one, a bold male snorted, shook his head and pranced towards her, his tail streaming behind him like a banner. Eon did not move as the Maronia stopped short and touched her rope. Eon stroked the long face of the young male, earning a low whistle in response. She tied her rope and slipped it over his nose and behind his ears before leading the mount towards the leaf. "You can come down now. He is willing to take us as far as the closest clearing to the dwelling. From there, we shall walk. No creature dare approaches the dwelling." She said, calling up to Spock.

Grabbing her pack and staff, Spock also jumped from the tree, landing hard on the soft ground. Eon chuckled a bit and offered him her hand. He grasped her forearm, her hand grasping his and she helped him to stand. Even the brief touch between Spock's hand and Eon's forearm sent a wave of emotion into his brain, along with a vivid memory. Visions of blackened skies and of a wall or roaring flames tore through his mind. He saw Eon, but as a young girl, running in terror from the fire, dragging a smaller child behind her. Then, the memory stopped. Eon had broken the connection and was staring at his with wide, yellow eyes. "What did you see?" she asked, taking a step back as Spock straightened his shirt.

"Fire." He replied and Eon's hand flew to her mouth. "May I ask about the fire?"

"I do not know where the fire came from but I lost both my parents and my two brothers in the fire along with most of my distant family. I am alone now, the last one of my tribe…" Eon explained, gently touching the Maronia male, tears clouding her eyes. "The people here do not use fire of any kind. The nights are warm enough, the moon bright enough and we do not eat meat. The only time a light is required is on the rare occasion that the rain clouds block the moon but the creatures and plants all store solar energy to glow during this dark time." Eon explained, placing her pack back at her side and tying her staff to her side.

She swung aboard the tall Maronia and patted his back while Spock climbed on. Touching the male's neck, he swung around and began to walk off towards the Outpost, taking long strides that ate up the terrain. Spock had to hold onto Eon as the creature gained speed. It moved with grace, flying over the terrain as if it were flat land, sailing over large roots and felled trees. The rocking motion of the horse-like creature's stride was like riding silk. Spock could feel Eon's happiness radiating off her in waves. It was infectious and Spock felt himself losing control over his emotions as Eon urged the Maronia faster. Soon, his feet were pounding upon the ground, each foot beating in rhythm. Eon laughed, throwing her hands off the creature's neck, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, a smile on her face. Spock felt this final display break his hold and he broke a smile.

Suddenly, the Maronia came up short and reared up, striking at the air. Eon clung to the creature's neck and Spock clung to her. As the creature came down, Eon swung off, taking Spock with her. She spoke soothing words to the creature, stroking his proud neck before slipping her make-shift bridle off, letting the creature turn tail and gallop away. Spock had no time to observe her before she was wielding her staff as a large, black creature swooped down at attacked them. "Spock!" she shouted as the creature caught him in its talons and taking to the air.

He kept his eyes down to see Eon racing faster than the Maronia had traveled. She actually passed the already fleeing Maronia but kept on running. Spock decided to take a good look at the bird-like creature carrying him off. It was a strange shade of blackened purple. It had a sharp grey beak and legs ended in vicious looking talons. From its beak, talon like teeth poked out from the sides of its large maw. It was a very upright bird, similar to that of an Earth Kiwi bird but with a shorter, broader beak and thick legs.

When Spock looked down again, Eon was gone. His pulse quickened when the bird creature gave a loud shriek. The, he heard a war cry and Eon shot straight up from a tall tree, rope in hand at tied the rope around the bird's neck. It shrieked in protest and shock from the added weight and the choking power from her rope. "Garb onto me!" she called over the birds scream.

Spock wrapped his arms around her waist. She took her staff and wacked the bird in the legs, making the bird shriek louder, letting Spock go. Eon's hold on the rope kept the two of them from falling to their deaths and continued to pull the bird down, squawking and screeching. Eon grasped for her knife, began to cut the rope and the bird continued to descend. "Hang on." She said as the last thread of the rope broke and they began to fall, the bird shooting upwards from the lost weight.

They landed on soft leaves of a large tree. Eon landed on top of Spock, slightly straddling him. She gazed down at him for a moment and her cheeks blushed a vivid red before she quickly rolled off him, her breathing quick and rather labored. Suddenly the distant sound of thunder crashed, vibrating the leaf. "Damn." Eon whispered, getting up and spider walking towards the hem of the leaf. "Looks like rain… and we are stuck here…"

"What was that creature?" Spock asked, sitting up.

"That," Eon began walking back towards him and sitting down. "Was a Scree, the only predator here. They are few and far between since they are very territorial and will kill other Scree if found out of breeding season which is only every 11 years." She touched the slashes made by the Scree's talons.

His green blood oozed slightly as her fingers ghosted over the wounds. "Do they hurt?" she asked, removing her hand.

"A bit but they are not deep enough to cause lasting harm." Spock said.

"Scree talons carry many different diseases on them." Eon said, taking out a canteen of water, some leaves and a modified needle and thread. "I have your permission to clean and bandage them?"

"If it is necessary." Spock replied.

"It is." Eon replied with a sweet smile. "Please remove your shirt." She said, motioning towards the tattered clothe.

Spock complied, taking the shirt off with a silent grunt of pain. Eon set the shirt aside and said, "This will sting a bit since the rain here is caustic thus the drinking water holds a bit of a sting to it."

Spock nodded and Eon slowly let the water wash over the three slashes. She was right, it did sting but the pain lasted a brief moment before it was gone. Eon cleansed the wounds before placing the leaves carefully over the slashes. "These leaves will draw out any toxins and keep the wounds clean." She explained, letting her fingers brush against his skin.

Spock's pulse quickened at the accidental touches and he could feel the blood in his cheeks rush up and green his features. Their eyes locked momentarily before Eon dashed her eyes to the side. She reached for something but Spock grasped her wrist, making her look at him. "I thank you for fighting off that bird." He said, his voice having dropped a few octaves.

"There is no need to thank me." Eon said and the sky opened and rain began to dump.

"That Scree brought us back far farther than where we started from and this rain may not let up for a day or two." Eon explained, looking away and out into the storm.

Spock could stand it no longer. He grabbed her upper arm and brought her back to face him before kissing her lips. Eon leaned into the kiss, Spock pressing her against his body but winces when he pressed her too hard against his wounds. She felt the wince and slowly pulled away. "As much as I enjoy this, you are injured Spock." Eon said softly before reluctantly pulling away. "You should rest and let the leaves do their work." She suggested, reaching into her pack and pulling out some grape like berries.

They ate together before Spock conceded and leaned against the trunk of the tree to sleep. Eon waited until she was sure he was asleep before picking up his shirt and holding it out in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Return

The other teams had successfully been beamed into the Outpost and had set to work. The botanists were having a field day with all the new plants to collect and learn about while the engineering team found that the defense systems were absolutely fine and had no use for being updated. They returned to the ship. However, Kirk was beside himself. His First Officer had been lost in transit and was nowhere to be found. Commander Long had ordered a search to be done but warned Kirk that the planet was thick with wildlife and the people few and far between. Even the _Enterprise_'s sensors had a hard time penetrating the lush jungle to search for Spock. "Thaur is nae problem up haur keptin.." Scotty said into the com.

"Than what caused us to loose Spock?" Kirk asked aloud.

"May I offer an explanation Captain Kirk?" a biologist who worked in the Outpost asked, stepping forward.

"Proceed." Kirk said.

"Sir, a creature on this planet which the native people call the Taratan submit a frequency that has often interrupted transmissions of every kind. A colony of Taratan live nearby the beam down site and they may have disrupted the signal and Commander Spock was transported somewhere else on the planet sir." The biologist explained.

"So these creatures made us loose Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I believe so sir. They are rather a nuisance." The biologist replied.

"So he could be anywhere?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir." The biologist replied. "Anywhere."

XXXX

Spock awoke the next morning to a glimmering jungle landscape. His shirt was folded near him. He sat up, feeling a crinkle from the leaves on his body. He picked up his shirt and saw that there were different shades of blue patches filling the slash holes in his uniform. He glanced around, looking for Eon. She was not there. He leaned against the trunk and found himself thinking about her.

She was vibrant in both personality and in behavior. She was unafraid to express herself and generally fearless. But the way that she soothed the Maronia male and tenderly cared for his own wounds made him look at her in a gentle light. He had been drawn to her because of his lack of emotional display. It was almost like she was completing him. Suddenly a bushel of Yul, those grape things from last night and a few green cocao pod looking fruits. "Good morning." Eon said, swooping down and landing next to him.

He inclined his head. "How are you're wounds?" she asked, crossing to him and touching the leaves.

She smiled. "They are all done." She said, pouring some water on the leaves before gently peeling them off to reveal faint outlines of the slashes.

"I thank you." Spock said putting his shirt on.

She offered him a green fruit. "That is Crawda and the berries are Gwenr." Eon said, handing him a rock knife.

He stabbed the fruit to open it. Eating the dark green flesh, Spock traced the knife. It was dull. He looked at Eon eating a Yul and their eyes met again. She swallowed and placed the fruit on the leaf and Spock followed suit. She spider crawled towards him and Spock gently grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. Her hands rested on his chest while his over hand went to her lower back, pulling her closer. He released her lower back and went for her hand. Eon stopped and pulled away. "I should tell you that the Yul fruit does cause some instances of infatuation." She said, her voice soft.

"You are saying that what I am feeling now may be due to the fruit?" Spock asked.

Eon nodded. "We hardly know each other." She said, pulling completely off him.

"What do you wish to know?" Spock asked, picking up the Crawda fruit and eating again.

"Where do you come from? What do you do for a living? Who are your friends and family? What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"I come from the planet Vulcan. I work for Star Fleet as a First Officer and science officer on the _U.S.S Enterprise_. My friends are few and far between but I do call my ship's captain, James Kirk and the doctor, Leonard McCoy my companions. My father, Sarek, is the Vulcan ambassador and my mother, Amanda, is his human wife. My favorite color is blue." Spock answered. "And now, I ask you all the questions that you just asked me.

She smiled. "I come from a small village near the Valley of the Sun called the Sundies. I live in the forest, living off the land since the fire destroyed my village and killed everyone I knew. My only friend is my Argilz, Tray… and you of course. My family was killed in the fire but before then my father, Aeon, my mother, Epoch, and my two brothers, Era and Reign. Our sur name was Time. My favorite color is the gentle green color in the undertones of Maronia coats." Eon answered.

"Would you tell me more about the fire?" Spock asked.

"When the dwelling first came to our planet, the people we excited about new beings exploring our world. They were so excited to show them our way of life but … the people of the dwelling were not interested in learning. They merely wanted something abundant from the earth… I do not recall what it is called but the main village of the people was in the way and we could not move… so the dwelling peoples set a great fire, burning the village and its surrounding foliage in a wall of hell fire… the people now call the valley, Valley of the Sun, since the Fre grow their in abundance… the land around the valley is scared from the fire and many creatures and people alike still stand in burnt sculptures as they did when the fire destroyed them…" Eon explained, standing and crossing to the hem of the leaf.

Spock stood and crossed to her. "I have to contact my captain. I have a feeling that your suspicions are correct in thinking that the fire was set by the people from the Outpost."

"Is that what the dwelling is called?" Eon asked, tipping her head to the side and shrugged. "The Taratan should help you out with the message."

Spock raised an eyebrow and Eon whistled a small tune. The jungle seemed to reply with the same tune. "Say what you want, the Taratan will carry the message for you." Eon said, gesturing Spock to step forward.

He did and shouted, "Do not trust Long."

"_Do not trust Long._" The Taratan's called back, the message traveling across the jungle.

"If you have to get to some place fast, we are going to need to find a Twilok." Eon said.

Spock nodded and Eon headed up the tree. Spock followed her and soon, they were standing on the very top of the tree, looking out over the top of the jungle. Twilocks and smaller birds dotted the skies. The Twiloks were very much like a dragon with a long, aerodynamic body build and fibrous wings covered in scales. Many of them were light colored from hues of yellow to white. Occasionally, a pale purple or blue Twilok appeared. "There. My old companion Attor." Eon said, pointing to a steely grey colored one.

She whistled loudly, drawing the Twilok's attention. It banked and landed on the tree top, letting out a trumpet. Eon stroked the creatures head and he nudged her torso. She swung on and motioned Spock on as well. "Hang on tightly." She said and Spock clung to her.

Attor leapt off the tree and swung into the air. Wind blew passed them and Spock felt like he was in a wind tunnel. The jungle under them zoomed by in a flash of green. Soon, Attor slowed and was circling the dwelling. There was an opening in the roof of the dwelling. "Twiloks won't land near the dwelling so we have to jump." Eon said, stroking Attor's neck.

"Jump?" Spock asked, not believing his pointed ears.

"Indeed." Eon said, "Trust me."

He remained silent but inclined his head. Eon leaned off and they plummeted towards the dwelling.

XXXX

Kirk was looking over the slow scan of the planet, just watching all the beings pull up pictures. Taratans, Twiloks, Maronias, even a Scree, an Argilz and a few other creatures. "_Do not trust Long_." A voice said.

Kirk straightened, looking around but found himself alone in the room. "_Do not trust Long._" The voice said again.

There was a crash from the outside and Kirk strode out to see Spock straddling a young woman who was laughing. "Spock!" Kirk shouted, drawing the Vulcan's attention.

Spock stood and helped the young woman stand. Kirk almost had to question who stood before him. His hair was disheveled and a stubble was growing on his chin. His issue pants were dirty and his shirt was patched together. Even more surprising was the upturned corners of his mouth. "Captain, I have much to report. Did you get my message?" Spock asked, crossing to Kirk.

"Message?" Kirk asked.

"_Do not trust Long._" The voice said.

"That message Captain." Spock said.

"That was you?" Kirk asked.

"Yes Captain. The Taratans were a great help with that." Spock said.

"You!" a new voice said, making all three people turn to see Commander Long flanked by two guards.

"Me." Eon said, smiling wide.

"Arrest her." Commander Long said, snapping his fingers.

"Well gotta fly." Eon said, spinning and kissing Spock. "Don't believe what they say." She said, pulling back before running towards the guards, bouncing off the chest of one then up the head of the other, flinging herself towards the lip from the opening in the dwelling.

She flipped herself over and jumped up, Attor swooping low, catching her on his back before flying off. "Commander Spock, are you alright?" Commander Long asked, glaring as his men stood. "That savage didn't hurt you, did she?"

"I am very well Commander. Why do you call Eon a savage? She helped me get here." Spock replied, straightening his dirty shirt before putting his hands behind his back,

"I do not mean to be rude Commander, but Eon Time is the most wanted rebel on this planet." Commander Long explained.

"I also do not mean to be rude Commander but would you explain to me and Captain Kirk about the Valley of the Sun fire?" Spock retorted, his voice sharp and cold.

Commander Long stiffened. "And also include what happened to the Sundie tribe." Spock finished, glaring at the commander.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Long's Story

[**AN**: Hey there guys. Just a quick note on some pronounciation and maybe an explanation. So:

*Twilok (t-wee-lock) *Taratan (TAR-uh-tan), *Maronia (MA-ron-ee-ah), *Argliz (ARE-gil-zee), *Scree (s-cr-ee), *Yul (yule), *Crawda (CRAW-dah), *Gewnr (gwen-er), *Fre (fra), *Sundie (soon-die), and *Wakta (wok-tah). So those are the pronunciations, now the explanation: If you think Spock is totally OOC then you are probably right. I have a hard time not being emotional so for me to write a character – that isn't even mine btws – is extremely difficult for me to do. I do feel, however, that TOS Spock was much more emotional or willing to feel emotion than the 2009 movie Spock. Yet, I apologize now. Also: my character believes in true love at first sight. One more thing, I may or may not be stealing ideas from Avatar about why Eon's people were eradicated… I'll let y'all decide that… O.K. enough of me, on with the show!... story… yeah… ~CH]

The story Commander Long told of the Valley of the Sun fire and the eradication of the Sundie village was radically different from what Eon had told Spock. "The Sundie people were the most violent of the native peoples. They were also the most in touch with the planet. We tried reasoning with them but to no avail. We were sent her by Star Fleet to asses this planet's mining capabilities and the main vein of aluminum resided under the Sundie village. We tried many times to get the tribe to move but was only met with resistance and violence.

"During the dry season, one of them must have lit a fire and left it unattended. The grassland in the valley caught fire and roared to life before sweeping over the Sundie people. Eon blamed us for that tragic accident and vowed revenge. She is quite the story weaver and has apparently convinced you that we are to blame."

"I would like to go see this Valley of the Sun to confirm your story Commander." Kirk said, seeing his First Officer bristle and fight for control.

Commander Long inclined his head before saluting and turning sharp. "I will prepare a transport." He said.

"Very well." Kirk said as the man strode off. "Spock, go clean yourself up." He instructed.

"Captain, that man is lying." Spock began. "None of the native people use fire, there is no need for it."

"I believe you on all counts Spock. But you look like hell. Go get cleaned up, I need you in fighting shape. Use my room down the hall and to the 2nd right, 5th door." Kirk said, straightening out his shirt. "That is an order."

"Aye Captain." Spock said, turning sharp and stalking off.

He found Kirk's room with ease and ordered another uniform while he showered and shaved. The slashes from the Scree had disappeared except for a tiny scratch that had inflamed green. Eon was right that the talons were disease infested. Spock found a med kit and tended to his wound, rendering it harmless. However, while it no longer posed a threat or even a nusience, it felt like there was something missing. "Did Long tell you what happened?" a soft voice asked from the wide window.

Spock turned to see Eon sitting on the ledge, her back to the sun and facing him so only a silhouette of her lean body. "You are apparently the savage bent on revenge." Spock said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Eon laughed lightly and entered the room. She had changed into a pair of tan, knee length leggings while her bikini like top remained. Her feet were still bare and her hair had been braided. She too looked like she had cleaned up since their parting. Spock couldn't take his from hers as she slowly crossed to him. Her hands rested on his chest as she brought her lips tantalizing close to his. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she whispered.

"I am beginning to understand that phenomena." Spock replied, letting his lips gently brush her.

There was a slight knock at the door. Spock took his attention off of Eon and by the time he looked for her, the window and the room were empty. He growled and stomped to the door, practically pulling it off its hinges to see Kirk standing there. "Ready to go?" Kirk asked.

Spock nodded and let Kirk lead on, taking deep breathes to calm himself. He followed Kirk and was met by Bones, Commander Long and a few of his officers. They loaded onto a transporter shuttle and zoomed away from the Outpost. Spock could not help but mentally criticize the speed of the craft when compared to the speed of a Twilok. Still, the lush green jungle sped under them before it changed to an angry red color. The carrier landed near the hem of the red valley and everyone piled out. "Careful of the plants. They are poisonous." Commander Long warned as Spock, Kirk and Bones made their way across the valley towards a blackened patch of ground.

"It is just as she said; the creatures and the Sundie people frozen in ash." Spock said, having reached the black ground where statues of people running and creatures fleeing an old fire.

"It's just like Pompei…" Bones said softly as if the dead would be offended, gazing sadly at the figures of children.

"This was no accident Captain." Spock said softly. "The Sundie people did not use fire."

"Then why would Long set fire to the forest?" Kirk asked.

"Because of the aluminum." A new voice said, Eon emerging from the jungle and crossing the field of red. "Our village was on a vein of aluminum."

"Eon Time I presume." Kirk said, earning a nod from her.

Spock noted how her happy demeanor had vanished the moment she had entered the field. "The dwelling… or the Outpost I guess, was placed right on the main source for the largest lake on the planet and they destroyed the largest Yul orchard on the planet, nearly eradicating the Taratan population." Eon continued, ghosting her hand over the face of a woman. "We tried to get them to move, even offering a section of the valley for the Outpost to move… they wouldn't…"

Spock had crossed to her by now and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Eon turned away from the dead statue and wrapped her arms around his torso. Spock placed his arms around her shoulders and held her. Both Bones and Kirk were surprised by the Vulcan's display of emotion. "Ni'droi'ik nar-tor ashalik… ni'droi'ik nar-tor ashalik…" Spock said softly into Eon's ear. "_I am sorry my beloved… I am sorry my beloved…_"

"Tar'cha… tar'cha…" Eon replied, equally soft. "_My love… my love…_"

Kirk pulled out hos com and contacted Scotty standing by. "Beam me up Scotty." He said.

"Just one ta beam up Captain?" Scotty asked.

"No. All four beings in my proximity." Kirk replied.

"Aye Captain." Scotty said.

Spock held Eon close as they were energized. They all appeared on the _Enterprise_, still holding each other. "Scotty, get Uhura to contact Star Fleet." Kirk said, striding out of the transporter.

"Ms. Time." Bones said, stepping off the pad. "Would you come with me please. I have to get you inoculated while you're on this ship."

Eon pulled away and gazed up at Spock. He brushed his fingers over her face before kissing her forehead. She smiled and left him to walk next to Bones. "Lead on Doc." She said, her smile wide again.

Bones offered her his arm. She glanced at Spock before accepting it and Bones whisked her off the Sick Bay. Spock headed towards the bridge, purpose in his stride. He knew what Kirk was planning on doing and he wanted to assist him in any way possible. Uhura had managed to contact Star Fleet and Kirk was just presenting his request to Admiral Cat. "Sir, I want permission to arrest and hold Commander Long and his men for unlawful destruction of a peaceful planet, mass murder, and general meanness."

Admiral Cat peered down his rather feline like face at Kirk. "Well, I will authorize the arrest for the first two counts but Star Fleet cannot arrest anyone for being mean Captain." Cat replied, his voice like a purr. "You will have to transport the prisoners either back to Earth or to the nearest Starbase where the Council will meet for the trial and bring the witness."

"Admiral, the witness has told me everything she knows. Perhaps I could fill in for her and she could remain on her home planet." Spock offered, politely butting in.

"Normally I would agree with you Commander Spock, but, that would be hearsay which is not applicable in court. Bring the witness and I'll see if I can speed up the trial. Admiral Cat out." Cat said, signing off.

"Prepare an away team of security." Kirk said to Sulu.

"Aye sir." Sulu said, promptly calling for a security team.

"Spock, you will stay here and attend to Eon." Kirk said, giving the man a slight order before going towards the transporter room.

Spock turned the con over to Chekov before heading towards Sick Bay. As he entered Sick Bay, he heard the contagious and harmonious laughter of Eon. His hard face softened when he saw her sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, laughing with Bones. "Spock!" she said happily, a smile on her pretty face.

"Eon." He replied, his voice soft and full of emotion.

Bones stood up. "She's all done here." Bones said, offering her a hand, helping her off the bed.

Spock inclined his head towards the door, letting Eon go ahead of him. "Thank you Bones!" Eon called over her shoulder.

Spock walked beside her, both of them wrapped in a comfortable silence. The, Eon did a surprising act by tentatively reaching out for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He allowed their fingers to touch but he tried to avoid palm to palm contact. As much as he valued and… dare he think love… her, he was still hesitant to forge a Vulcan bond with her. He had no idea what would happen after the trial and he was concerned that he might lose her. "I've been thinking about a lot of things…" Eon said, her voice quiet. "I want Elysium to become a Federation planet. Maybe then people like Commander Long will appreciate and want to protect my planet. Do you know what I must do to be an ambassador to the Federation?"

"I would focus on the impending trial before turning attention to becoming an ambassador. You will have to get a majority of the population on Elysium to agree with you about you being an ambassador and to agree to attempt to join the Federation." Spock replied.

Eon nodded. "I'm already half way there. The other villages appointed the Sundie people to act as a go between them and the Outpost people, especially my father." She explained.

Spock stopped outside her room. "This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay on the _Enterprise_." Spock instructed, stepping forward and the door swishing open.

He stood to the side and let Eon enter. The room was sparse, the bare minimum furniture and basic color scheme. Eon entered and stopped. "It's so empty in here…" she said, her voice quiet and rather sad.

"It is rather plain in here." Spock agreed. "Which is why I acquired this." He pressed a few buttons and a gentle green plant with a gorgeous white flower appeared on the table.

Eon was immediately drawn to the plant. "What is it?" she asked, touching the leaves gently, feeling their softness.

"The plant is a type of flower called Lunar Flower and it is native to an unnamed planet somewhere beyond Antares." Spock explained.

"It's beautiful." Eon said, turning form the flower to hug Spock. "Thank you."

Spock rested his head on hers, placing his fingers on her back, still mindful to keep his palms off her. "There is no need to thank me." He said softly, kissing her hair. "No need."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Truth Be Told

Commander Long and his men put up no fight and were filed away in the brig. The scientist, who had not been part of the hostile attack, remained behind to tend to their plants and to the Outpost. The _Enterprise_ warped to the nearest Starbase and secured the prisoners on the base before contacting Star Fleet. "The council will gather in 2 days' time." Admiral Cat said, once again answering the contact. "I would like to speak with the witness."

Kirk summoned Eon to present herself. Spock was with Kirk as they waited for Eon to appear. And when she did, she had once again blown Spock away. Her long, near black blue hair had been left down and touched the backs of her knees. A fitted, pale blue Star Fleet uniform like dress with a rather long train, parting in the front and flowing out behind her showed her fine figure and toned legs. Of course, her feet were bare but a delicate looking vine like chain was around one of her ankles. She bowed slightly, muttering a quick phrase in her native tongue. "Greetings Miss Time. My name is Admiral Atticus J. Cat and I'll be representing Star Fleet as a whole as well as acting on behalf on you people and planet. Would you please tell me what happened so I may know what I am defending?"

Eon told her tale, keeping her voice emotionless but Spock could see her eyes displaying every single thread of anger, pain and liver's-remorse. Admiral Cat nodded occasionally and asked a few questions before saying, "Because you lived through it, I believe that we have a good case. Get some rest Ms. Time and I will see you in a few days. Admiral Cat out."

Eon visibly relaxed and turned to face Spock and Kirk. "You did well Eon." Kirk said, smiling.

"Indeed." Spock agreed, moving towards her.

Eon smiled at him and Spock traced her face with barest touch. Kirk looked around before finding the door and darting out. "What are you planning on doing after the trial has completed?" he asked.

"I already told you, I'm going to try and be an ambassador for Elysium." Eon replied, taking his hand and kissing his fingers. 'But I want to stay with you.'

"Eon…" Spock said, his voice husky but he was cut off by her lips against his.

Spock leaned into the kiss, taking control and backed her up to the nearest wall. He brought his knee between hers and slightly parted her legs, letting himself get closer to her body. She pushed against him, running her free hand up his torso to the back of his neck. Spock took the hand holding her and pressed the back of her hand to the wall, letting his palm touch hers. A wave of emotion flooded into Eon's psyche. She felt Spock's desire, his want, his need … and his love for her. In return, Spock felt her adoration, her lustful passion, and her overwhelming longing for him. Their kiss grew more heated but their hands never parted. "Spock, are you there?" Spock's com said, interrupting the growing moment.

Spock pulled away, making Eon whimper a bit at the lost contact. He spoke quickly into the com before closing it to turn his attention back to Eon. "Perhaps it is best to wait until after the trial to partake in alone company with each other." He said, still holding her hand.

She reluctantly nodded. Spock kissed her forehead, sending her a message through their new link, '_For I will surely continue where this left off… I merely do not wish for you to be bed ridden and bruised during the trial._'

Eon laughed. '_You think you are that good huh?_' she asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"Think? Negative my Eon, I know." He replied, sending one final, cascading wave of emotion into her psyche before braking the contact and striding out.

Eon was reeling from that last wave and leaned hard against the wall. She ran her tingling fingers through her hair. "What have you gotten yourself into now girl?" she asked aloud before pushing off the wall and jogging after Spock.

XXXX

The two days flew by. The _Enterprise_ and her crew were enjoying a bit of rest while Kirk, Spock, and Eon were a bit stressed over the trial. Kirk was stressed over the fact that he was the arresting officer, Spock was stressed over Eon being stressed, and Eon was stressed because, despite all the reassurance from Spock and Admiral Cat, she was worried that Commander Long would be found innocent. If he was, Eon was sure that he would pursue false charges against her. To pass the time and attempt to ease her worry, Eon took to visiting one of the Starbase's numerous holodecks. She had quickly found that the holodeck was easy to program and was soon running wild through the lush jungles of her home planet again.

The trial date arrived and Spock went in search of Eon. He had the computer locate her before striding to the holodeck. As the doors swished open, the humidity of Elysium swept him back to the jungle planet. He calmly entered the visual jungle, his gentle brown eyes seeking that fine figured female that had caught his attention merely a week ago. He was suddenly tackled from the side and rolled a bit before ending up pinned by Eon, a wide smile on her flushed face. Spock raised an eyebrow before saying, "The trial shall commence in half hour's time."

Eon's smile faltered and she got off him, offering him a hand. He accepted and stood, straightening his shirt. "I suggest you clean yourself up for the trial." He said, heading towards the door.

"Spock." Eon said, following after him, something in her voice making him stop.

He turned and locked eyes with her. Tracing her face with his sensitive fingers, he felt her fear over the trial. "No matter what t'hy'la, know that I will always side with you." He said softly kissing her, banishing all worry through their mind link.

Eon nodded before heading to her quarters. Spock dusted himself off before heading towards the conference room where the Council had met through video coms. Numerous faces looked back at him as he entered with a polite nod. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Commander Spock, my first officer." Kirk introduced Spock to the Council, having already introduced Scotty and Sulu to the councilors.

"Commander Spock, where is this witness?" One Councilman asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"She will be here at her appointed time Councilor." Spock replied calmly.

The main door swished open and Eon emerged. She had cleaned up and numerous tiny braids had been made in her hair. A royal purple gown covered her body in a beautiful display. Her delicate vine chain around her ankle sparkled as she walked in, carrying herself like a princess. "Miss Eon Time ladies and gentlemen, our witness and accuser." Admiral Cat introduced Eon to the Council.

She bowed slightly before staring straight ahead. "Ms. Time, do you understand the severity of your accusations?" a councilor asked.

Eon turned her head and replied, "The accusation is only befitting the crime Councilor."

"Perhaps the crime should be explained through your words Ms. Time." Another councilor said, shifting in their seat.

Eon bowed her head and began her tale. Even though they were not in physical connection, Spock could feel her waves of undulating emotion. As her tale concluded, Spock could see that her words and tale had swayed many of the council to her side. A few still looked skeptical. "How did you survive?" one asked, a severe looking male.

"I had always been the fastest runner in my people." Eon said, her voice hurt sounding. "I… I held onto my youngest brother's hand and we did escape but he was so badly burned that he died a few days after…"

"Why didn't you help him?" the same councilor asked, making Spock stiffen protectively.

"I tried what I could but… but nothing I did saved him… he begged and pleaded me to kill him but… but I couldn't do that… I couldn't kill my brother… to this day, I wish I had been strong enough to have ended his suffering…" Eon said, on the brink of tears.

"Did none of the other villages help you?" another councilor asked, a female that had already been swayed by the tale.

Eon inhaled sharply, "They didn't know anyone had survived… when they came sometime after, the found me half alive and next to my brother's body. A family took me in until I had grown up but as soon as I could fend for myself, I was turned out into the forest."

The woman councilor nodded solemnly. Admiral Cat could see that Eon was emotional drained and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Time has told me everything she knows. If you would please excuse her, we can bring in the accused."

The councilors agreed and with one final small bow, Eon turned and left, walking slow. Spock also bowed out and went after her. He caught up to her and they paused. He took her hands and brought them to his chest, bringing her closer. He wrapped her in a hug and just held her. She rested her head against his collar bone and breathed in deeply, inhaling his unique scent. "The hardest part is now over Eon." Spock said softly, kissing her braided hair.

"Not true Spock, the hardest part has just begun." Eon said into his chest.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. '_Who are they more likely to believe? A jungle castaway or a trained, sophisticated Star Fleet Commander? If I didn't live through it, I wouldn't believe me either…_' Eon thought, pulling away and staggering back. "I love you Spock. I don't know why or how, but I love you… I love you so much that I couldn't bear to go on without you… But you deserve better than me…" she spoke aloud before turning and running.

Spock knew she was fast and didn't pursue her. He reached out with his link but found nothing but a jumble of emotion. He spoke 4 words aloud and into the emotional jumble. '_I love you Eon._'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ It Just Is

Spock returned to the conference room, stoic but stiff. The small conversation that he had had with Eon had upset his normal logic. In fact, everything about Eon upset his logic. She acted with her heart, not thinking before she leapt. Her heart spoke volumes about what she valued and whom she cared about. And she did care deeply about him. In turn, he cared deeply about her. He turned his attention back to the trial at hand, attempting to keep himself composed as Commander Long told his story to the councilors. Spock could see that many of them had a look of disdain on their face and Admiral Cat's tan features showed disgust at association with Commander Long.

Eon had run to the observatory room where transparent aluminum windows showed the twinkling stars. She stopped and stared. The sight was beautiful. She walked to the center of the observatory and sat down. The stars twinkled down at her, reminding her of so many things. Her mother's lullaby floated into her head, '_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out/You left me in the dark/No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight/In the shadow of your heart_' More prominent in her mind was the time she showed Spock her planet's moon… Spock made her very confused. She loved him but didn't know why and the effects of the Yul fruit should have been eliminated from her system. But, the feelings had remained.

Spock, Kirk, Scotty, Sulu and Commander Long were dismissed while the councilors conferenced about the ruling. "Spock, please go find Eon. I have a feeling that this will not take long." Kirk said to his friend who inclined his head and moved off.

The only logical place for Eon to be would be in the observatory. So few people went there after the first few weeks of being stationed on a Starbase that it was more than likely to be empty. As he entered the observatory, he saw Eon sitting on the floor, staring at the stars. He felt the corners of his mouth tug up and he crossed quietly to her. Sitting next to her, Spock looked to Eon's face. It was calmer and illuminated by the gentle glow of the stars. "It's the zing." She said softly, leaning her head to rest on Spock's shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "My mother used to tell me about it." Eon began to explain. "It's something unexplainable that happens between two people. It just happens and they know that they are meant to be."

"That is illogical." Spock replied, making Eon laugh.

"It isn't any part logical." She said, kissing his cheek. "It just is."

[**AN**: Yup, if you saw Hotel Transylvania, you know what the zing is. And yes, I stole it *evil laugh* Since anyone could see that I didn't make the zing up, I don't own it. In fact, I own just about nothing in this story save for Eon, her family, her planet, Commander Long and (most certainly) Admiral Cat. ~CH]

XXXX

Spock and Eon walked back to the conference room, hand in hand just before the final hallway when they broke the contact, both feeling a hollow space in their chests. Kirk, Scotty, Sulu and Commander Long (along with his escort) had already gone into the conference so Spock and Eon rushed in just as Admiral Cat said, "Commander Long, this council finds you guilty of all charges. You will be stripped of your position in Star Fleet and sent to the Delta Vega moon prison."

Eon smiled wide but kept herself composed though as the guards took the former Commander Long off to be incarcerated. The councilors signed off. "And, to prevent something like this from happening again, the council is going to include Elysium in their upcoming summit of all ambassadors." Admiral Cat continued. "Captain Kirk, your crew and the _Enterprise_ will pick up all the ambassadors and take them to the prime location. Seeing as how Ms. Time has represented her people and her planet before this council, I am appointing her as the representative of Elysium for the summit. Admiral Cat out."

The screens were blank but Eon's face was full of emotion. "Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu, please get in contact with as many as the crew as you can that we will be heading out tomorrow at 0700." Kirk instructed his two officers.

"Aye sir." They said in unison before moving off.

"Mr. Spock, normally I would ask you to go prep the ship but…" Kirk began leaning to the side to look at Eon. "You look like you need a bit of relaxation. Take the night off Spock." He finished, walking off to go prep the _Enterprise_.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Then, he felt a tender hand on his shoulder. "Spock…" Eon said softly and I dawned on him; Kirk had given him permission to spend time with Eon.

The corners of his mouth tugged up as he turned to face her, taking her hand and kissing her palm. She yellow eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Spock held her hand tightly, feeling their mingled emotions. He could not imagine life without Eon being in it. Then, Spock got an idea. "Eon." He said, his voice low.

"Spock?" she replied, stepping closer and into his space.

"Since both of us have apparently experienced a 'zing', it would seem only logical for us to become man and wife." He said softly, making Eon take a slight step back to look at him.

"What?" Eon asked.

"My feelings towards you have not waned nor changed from our experiences on Elysium. I could not imagine my existence without you in it so I am merely requesting that you and I make our relationship official and permanent before the masses." Spock explained in further detail.

Eon's face was still conveying that she was confused. Spock sighed and bowed his head. Time to put logic aside and go from the heart. "Eon, I love you and I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" he said plainly.

Her face softened and she gazed at him adoringly. "Oh, that's what you were saying." She said softly.

"Indeed." Spock replied, his heart pumping wildly in his ribcage.

"Yes." Eon said, smiling wide.

"Yes?" Spock asked.

"Yes, yes, yes Tar'cha, yes!" she said, excitedly launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to catch her in his arms.

They twirled around, Eon laughing and Spock relishing in her contact. He set her on the ground and kissed her soundly. "When?" she asked, nearly breathless.

"I cannot stand to not have you for one more moment my t'hy'la." Spock said. "It must be now."

Eon smiled and kissed him again. "Then let it be so." She said.

"My t'hy'la." He said, kissing her again.

"What does that mean?" Eon asked, slightly puzzled by the word Spock kept calling her.

"It means 'friend or lover' and is a Vulcan term of endearment." Spock explained, cupping her face.

Eon leaned into the contact, placing her hand over his. Spock released her face to clutch her hand. "I must ask you one question before we proceed to the wedding chapel." Spock said as they walked off.

"What is it?" Eon replied, squeezing his hand.

"What does Tar'cha mean?" Spock asked.

Eon laughed a bit. "It means 'my love' but it loses something in translation." Eon replied.

Spock hinted at a smile, making Eon stop short. Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Before we get married I want to see you smile." She said, her face severe but very open.

Spock paused for a moment before composing himself again. He had to think about what made him happy: music, classical literature, Eon kissing him. The smile came and Eon gasped. "You are even more handsome when you smile Spock." Eon said, hugging him.

"Indeed." Spock replied, hugging her back.

XXXX

The wedding was quick and the parson was very surprised to see the infamous Commander Spock getting married. Yet, the way that the woman looked at him, sheer love in her startling yellow eyes and the way that he returned her gaze melted the parson's heart. Their tender but traditional vows nearly made the parson tear up. Their first kiss as husband and wife made the parson clap and they all but ran out of the chapel, the woman laughing and Commander Spock actually smiling slightly.

The morning came all too soon for Eon and Spock. Only they and the Starbase's parson knew that they were married but luckily, Eon's quarters were next door to Spock's. She awoke to the beeping from the door and her heart sank. She was lying naked next to her husband and could not find her clothing on the floor. Where had Spock thrown it? "Mr. Spock, are you in there?" Kirk's voice said on the other side of the door.

Spock groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing his pants and shucking them on. He straightened and glanced at Eon, her expression making him smile a bit. He motioned her to lie back on the bed while he dealt with Kirk. He walked to the door and let it open, his frame blocking much of his room. "Captain Kirk, how may I help you?" he asked, his clam and composure put up again.

"Spock, the ship takes off in a few minutes. You aren't even dressed!" Kirk exclaimed, noting his First Officer's lack of shirt.

"I am aware of that Captain. Please excuse me while I get dressed." Spock replied, inclining his head.

Kirk nodded and let his friend get dressed. "Mrs. Spock, I would suggest you get dressed as well and go back to your quarters before presenting yourself again." Spock said, crossing fast to his dresser and pulling out a uniform shirt.

Eon sighed. "If you insist Mr. Spock…" she said, rising from the bed, still completely naked. "Can you find my dress then?"

Spock glanced at her and found himself staring at her bare figure. "Spock, my dress." Eon said again, picking up his crinkled shirt.

He glanced around and saw the purple garment. He picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled and took it slipping on the clothing. She ran her fingers through her unbraided hair and went to Spock's side. She kissed his cheek before rushing out and to her quarters. Spock inhaled and left his quarters, striding towards the bridge. His mind was settled more so than before he married Eon. The cold metal of the simple gold band tingled against his skin. He entered the bridge and went right to his station. "Normally, I recommend sleeping in but for you to do so Spock is very surprising." Kirk said, spinning in his chair to look on as Spock manned his station.

"I merely slept through my alarm Captain. I assure you, it will not happen again." Spock replied evenly.

Kirk nodded before ordering the ship off to pick up the first ambassador.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Journey to Babel

[**AN**: Because I am lame and not feeling very creative, I am stealing some episodes from Star Trek: TOS; Mostly, Journey to Babel, The Trouble with Tribbles, and maybe some more. This one is from Journey to Babel. How will Spock's parents feel when they find out their son is married without telling anyone and to some forest girl? Who else will find out? Duh duh duuuuuuuh! Well stay tuned and find out! ~CH]

The pickup of all the ambassadors went very smoothly. None complained about their quarters nor did they disagree with any of the crew or the other ambassadors. Spock had been kept busy escorting ambassadors on tours of the ship and greeting them as they came aboard that he had hardly seen or touched Eon in … well an eon. Their link was strong and in some brief down time, Spock reached out to her to find her mind at ease. She had been informed to keep away from the ambassadors but would occasionally run into them. Eon made no hints as to who she was in pertinence to their summit but acted graciously and kindly to the ambassadors, as was her nature. This final ambassador, however, would severely try Spock's patience. The last ambassador was Sarek, the Vulcan ambassador.

"How does that Vulcan salute go?" Bones asked, drawing Spcok's attention.

Spock demonstrates - right hand with the fingers separated into a V-sign. Bones tried to copy the hand configuration but was unsuccessful. "That hurts worse than the uniform." He grouched out just as a couple were escorted from the shuttlecraft.

"Captain James Kirk." Kirk introduced himself.

"Captain." Ambassador Sarek replied, greeting the captain.

"My First Officer, Commander Spock." Kirk introduced Spock.

Spock held up his hand in salute and said, "Vulcan honors us with your presence. We come to serve."

Sarek turned away and said to Kirk. "Your service honors us, Captain."

Kirk mentally noted the awkwardness between Sarek and Spock. "Thank you. Chief Medical Officer Doctor McCoy." Kirk continued, introducing Bones.

"Ambassador." Bones said politely.

"Doctor." Sarek replied, equally polite. "My aides and she who is my wife."

He held out his right hand with two fingers extended, and a human woman stepped forward to touch them. "Captain Kirk." She said, her voice soft.

"Our pleasure, madam. As soon as you're settled I'll arrange a tour of the ship. Mister Spock will conduct you." Kikr said, gesturing towards his Vulcan friend.

"I'd prefer another guide, Captain." Sarek replied, earning a strange look from his wife.

Not wanting to make the tension in the hanger even worse replied, "As you wish, Ambassador. Mister Spock, we'll leave orbit in two hours. Would you care to beam down and visit your parents?"

There was a pregnant pause before Spock replied, "Captain, Ambassador Sarek and his wife are my parents."

Sarek's wife turned to face Spock when her eye caught the gentle glimmer of Spock's ring. "What is that on your hand Spock?" she asked, breaking the contact from Sarek to grab Spock's left hand and look at the ring.

"It is a ring mother." Spock replied calmly, avoiding everyone's eye.

"It is a wedding ring Spock." His mother replied, letting his hand go. "To whom are you married to Spock?"

Spock paused, daring to glance at his captain, his father and Bones. He swallowed and replied, "Her name is Eon. We met only a short while ago but, in her terms, we 'zingged'." Spock said.

If Spock hadn't been so composed, the looks on Kirk's and Bones' faces would have been comical. However, Sarek's look of grim disdain made Spock shift uncomfortably. "Well we must meet her soon. Perhaps she would like to tour with us." Spock's mother suggested.

"I agree." Kirk piped up, "Permitting that it is alright with you Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek was quiet a moment before casting a quick look at his wife. "If Amanda wishes, Spock's… wife may accompany us." He replied, extending his fingers again for her.

She smiled and touched them again. Kirk spared a glance at Spock before asking him to go get his wife and led the ambassador and his wife to their quarters. "You got married?" Bones asked as Spock went to move off.

"Yes I did Doctor." Spock replied. "Vulcans do feel emotion, but we choose to only share it with those we value most."

Spock took long, commanding strides as he headed towards Eon's quarters. He stopped at the door before the doors swished open. "Hello Tar'cha." Eon sang at him twirling around in her bright blue dress. "How is everything?... Spock, you are troubled."

"Ambassador Sarek and his wife have requested that you accompany them as they tour the ship." Spock said, touching her cheek.

"Is that all?" she asked, knowing that there was more he wasn't telling her.

"Ambassador Sarek is Vulcan and his wife is human… I am their son and they now know that we are married as does Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy." Spock explained further.

Eon's eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped. "Wow… is that all?" she asked, her voice nearly silent.

"That is all. You are to come at once." He replied, taking his hand away.

"Spock." Eon said softly, taking his hand and kissing his palm. "I love you."

"I love you." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips before offering her his arm which she gladly accepted and escorted her to the hanger entrance when Ambassador Sarek, Kirk and Spock's mother were all waiting. "Ambassador Sarek, mother, this is my wife, Eon. Eon, Ambassador Sarek and his wife." Spock introduced them.

"Please, call me Amanda." Spock's mother said, inclining her head.

"Ambassador Sarek, Amanda, it is good to meet you." Eon said, placing a fist over her heart and bowing to one knee before rising again.

"An intricate salute." Ambassador Sarek noted, his voice overtly cold.

"A salute for a higher position from a lower position signifying the respect deserved by such a position." Eon replied, a gentle smile on her face.

Sarek raised an eyebrow but Amanda smiled. "Spock's way of speaking must be rubbing off on you Eon." She noted, making Eon giggle a bit.

"I have my shining moments Amanda." Eon said with a wink.

"Let's start the tour." Kirk said, feeling the end of the conversation about to happen.

Spock touched the back of Eon's neck before departing, leaving his wife to face his parents alone. Eon's eyes fluttered and she turned to watch him walk away. She sighed and turned to face her new parents-in-law and her Captain. Kirk nodded and started off, Sarek taking the lead, leaving Amanda and Eon to walk side by side. Amanda kept her voice quiet as she questioned Eon. "How long have you known Spock my dear?" she began.

Eon thought a moment. "Well, we married a little less than a week after we met and that was… oh maybe 3 or 4 weeks ago… around the time the _Enterprise_ started picking ambassadors up." She explained, earning a strange look from Amanda.

"Basically a month?" Amanda asked, rather flustered by the lack of time between her son and his mate.

"Yes, if you want to measure by time." Eon replied. "You see Amanda, I cannot explain what I have with Spock, nor do I think that he can. We just love each other. There is nothing more, nothing less."

Amanda's face softened at the look of sheer bliss on this woman's face when she spoke about her son. She understood completely. She loved Sarek, despite his logic and she could see that Eon loved Spock as deep or deeper than she did for Sarek. Amanda smiled, making Eon smile. "Tell me Eon, how is my son?" Amanda asked, threding her arm through Eon's.

Eon laughed, causing both Kirk and Sarek to glance back at her. She siffled her laugh and inclined her head. They moved off again, making Eon and Amanda giggle. "He is fine as a Vulcan can be. Calm, composed, stoic… but I do occasionally get a smile out of him…" Eon said, with a sideways glance at Amanda.

Amanda gaped at Eon. "Congratulations." She said, smiling bigger.

The two were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't realize that they had entered the engineering room until Eon stopped short. Spock was bent over a computer, talking to an Ensign about something. Amanda released her arm and Eon smiled lightly at the sight of her husband. She walked closer, letting her hand trail across his lower back, making Spock stiffen and stand up. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow to which Eon smirked, winked and sauntered to catch up with Sarek and Kirk. Spock inhaled sharply, straightening his shirt. That woman… "After all these years among humans, you still haven't learned to smile…. Unless provoked by your charming wife." Amanda noted, lagging behind to speak with her son for a moment.

"Humans smile with so little provocation." Spock said, his eyes tearing away from Eon for just a moment. "And she could make even a rock smile."

Amanda inclined her head, agreeing with Spock about Eon's unnatural ability to make anyone or anything smile. She continued, "And you haven't come to see us in four years, either."

"The situation between my father and myself has not changed." Spock replied.

"My wife, attend." Sarek called, interrupting their little talk.

Amanda went to her husband, touching his two extended fingers. Eon glanced at Spock for a moment, trying to gauge him. "Mister Spock. A moment, if you please." Kirk said, ushering Spock closer.

Spock joined them reluctantly. Eon was by his side in a moment, touching the back of his hand gently. "Yes, Captain?" Spock questioned, returning Eon's gentle, ghost like touch.

"Explain the computer components." Kirk instructed.

"I gave Spock his first instruction in computers, Captain. He chose to devote his knowledge to Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy." Sarek said sharply, yet completely composed.

"If you will excuse me, Captain." Spock said, turning abruptly and striding off.

Eon watch him go but turned a dark glare at Sarek. "I'm sorry, Ambassador. I did not mean to offend. I thought that—" Kirk began, but Sarek cut him off.

"Offence is a human emotion. I'm returning to my quarters. Continue, my wife." He replied, sparing an equally dark glare at Eon to which she raised an eyebrow, glaring at him as he walked out.

"I think I will be leaving as well Captain…" Eon said, sparing a softened glance at Amanda. "It was very nice meeting you Amanda. Perhaps later, we can met up for some more company. It's hard to find someone to relate to about Vulcans."

"I look forward to it Eon." Amanda replied as Eon gave a slight bow before striding off, her bare feet flapping lightly on the floor surface.

Eon strode down the halls, following fast after Spock who was heading towards the bridge. She caught up with him in the turbolift, snaking in as the doors closed. Without a paused, she pressed a button to take her to her quarters and crossed to Spock, kissing him hard. He responded accordingly, returning the fervent of her kiss, his hand going to the back of her neck while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke off as the turbolift stopped. "Get tonight off." She said softy, pulling away and leaving the turbolift without a backwards glance.

Spock steadied his breathing as he reached the bridge. His Vulcan education and upbringing were the only thing that was keeping him on this bridge rather than running off after Eon.

XXXX

Eon locked herself in her quarters, changing into her tan leggings and matching bikini like top before taking off her mother's anklet. Picking Tray up off her bed, she grabbed her long staff and strode to the holodeck. She had figured out how to transfer the Elysium forest simulation she had made on the Starbase to the _Enterprise_. She needed to unwind a bit. She set the simulation to include a territorial Scree. Eon needed a bit of a challenge today.

Sarek was walking on his way to his quarters when the sound of a body hitting a wall stopped him. He glanced to the side and saw a red light over one of the doors. His escort explained that it was the holodeck. Sarek inclined his head and started off again just as a scream ripped through the metal of the walls. The ensign escorting him ordered the doors open and a figure was tossed out, landing hard against the hall wall.

Eon slid to the floor, groaning as she rolled to stand. This Scree was being exceptionally difficult. Somewhere in the simulation, she had lost her staff. Growling low, she leapt up and rushed back in, the ensign and Sarek sucked into the simulation. The jungle was less think than Eon was used to but the clearing where the Scree had a young Maronia pinned was the battle field. Rushing the Scree, she grabbed its beak, ripping it off the Maronia which fled into the simulated forest. The Scree opened his beak, knocking Eon off. She hit the ground rolled just as the Scree pecked at her. Bouncing up, she round house kicked the giant bird on the side of the face, knocking it away.

Sarek was surprised, though his face did not show it. The quiet, small woman that had befriended his wife as a fierce fighter it seemed. The Scree stood, screeching in her face. In response, Eon yelled back, "Na'ha!" and they lunged towards each other.

The battle was short but very violent and ended up with Eon grabbing the large bird's legs and tying it up like a turkey. She was breathing hard and had some cuts on her body and face. "End program." She said breathlessly.

The Scree and the forest disappeared, leaving a cold metal room, a long, broken staff and a small turtle like creature along with Sarek, Eon and the ensign. Eon huffed and crossed to the broken staff, picking it up gentle. "What was that?" the ensign asked.

Eon stood, cracking her back. "An old friend." She replied, inclining her head. "Ambassador, ensign." She said before heading out the doors, the turtle scuttling after her.

Sarek watched her walk away, a particular cut catching his eye. It was down her thigh but wasn't bleeding. He filed the encounter away and started towards his quarters again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Where There Is a Flame, Someone Gets Burned

Eon reached her quarters and slumped to the floor. Her minor cuts sung a bit but her old battle wound had reopened. She knew if had walked to Sick Bay, it would have opened more and she would have gotten blood everywhere. She leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard. Why, oh why did she have to pick a fight with the Scree at that level? As soon as her old wound opened, she should have canceled the program and gotten herself to Sick Bay. But no, she had to prove herself able to defend anything or anyone from a predator. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, not knowing that she had fallen asleep.

XXXX

Spock looked over the gathering of ambassadors with slight interest. He knew that he could not have gotten the night off like Eon had requested but, perhaps he would be able to cut this party short for himself. "Spock, where is your wife?" Amanda began, noting the lack of Eon.

"I have not seen her since our brief encounter in engineering but it would be illogical and disruptive if she were to attend this gathering." Spock replied, growing slightly worried.

"Why is that?" Amanda asked, Sarek's interest piqued.

"She is the representative for Elysium and, as to not make any of the ambassador's favor her thus favoring her planet, she has been asked to keep her distance from all ambassadors." Spock replied. "However, she has usually contacted me by now, usually rambling about how her day has been and such."

Amanda smiled, thinking that that sounded much like her young friend. Bones was just about to ask Amanda a question when his com went off. "What is it?" he asked into it.

"Doctor, your presence is required immediately. There is an emergency." The nurse on the other side said fast.

"GET OFF ME! STOP, IT BURNS!" a voice shouted in the background and Spock's heart sank.

"Eon…" he whispered, making Bones curse.

"On my way. McCoy out." Bones said and rushed off.

"Excuse me." Spock said sharply and rushed off after McCoy.

The pair raced to Sick Bay where muffled screams and shouts came from the room. Opening the doors, Spock saw Eon thrashing against the hold of four orderlies, screaming her head off that it burned. "Give her a sedative damn'it!" Bones shouted over the screaming.

"We did doctor. Two actually!" the nurse replied, prepping another sedative.

"GET THEM OFF ME! IT BURNS! SPOCK HELP ME!" Eon screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Spock pushed past an orderly, placed his hand on her meld points and invaded her mind.

_He landed in the middle of a raging fire. The heat was already unbearable and he could feel his skin blistering. "Spock, help me!" a voice called from the flames._

_He ran through the fire, searching for Eon. When he found her, she was pinned under a Scree made of fire. "Eon!" Spock shouted, running to her side, narrowly missing the snapping beak of the fire Scree._

"_Spock!" she said, grasping his hand._

_He grabbed both her hands and pulled her out from under the Scree's foot, holding her to his chest away from the fire. "Eon, you must wake up." He said, his voice nearly drowned out by the sound of the flames. "You must wake up my t'hy'la!"_

_She looked up at his face, tears evaporating from her cheeks as they fell and nodded. _

She bolted up, throwing off the orderlies, breathing heavy and labored. Spock snapped his hand away and slumped to the floor. She saw him fall and made to grab at him, thus falling off the bed as the two sedatives kicked in. They landed together in a heap on the floor. The orderlies, nurses and Bones were all panting. "What the hell happened?" Bones asked, going to their sides. "They are covered in first and second degree burns."

"We don't know sir." A nurse said as the orderlies picked the two up and placed them in separate beds. "We received a distress signal from Ms. Time's room and found her thrashing about on the floor, bleeding everywhere."

"Bleeding?" Bones asked, taking his medicine and applying it to the burns on Eon.

"Yes doctor. Somehow, maybe during her thrashing, she cut open her thigh." The nurse continued, turning Eon's leg to show him the large, slightly bleeding cut.

Bones stared at it. It was inflamed red and was a deeper red color. It wasn't the only cut on her skin. Numerous tiny scratches were on her arms, torso and legs. "It looks like she got into a fight." He said softly, healing those wounds as well.

"We managed to get some healing down on the cut before we lost control." The nurse continued as Bones worked on patching the large cut up.

"It will leave a scar no doubt." He said harshly, before finishing his healing on Eon and turned to Spock.

His burns were less severe and mostly on his back. Neither of their clothing was burned but the skin under it was. "What the hell happened in there?" Bones asked himself as he finished healing them both. "Strap both of them down and contact me as soon as they wake up."

The nurse nodded and Bones left Sick Bay. He needed a stiff drink. He went to the party and grabbed the largest glass he could and poured himself a hearty class of brandy, drinking half it in one swallow. "Dr. McCoy, what happened?" Amanda asked, noting his haggard look and lack of Spock.

"I have absolutely no idea what happened Mrs. Sarek but Eon and Spock are both unconscious, suffering from burns and Eon is cut up pretty badly." He replied.

She placed her drink down. "Where is Sick Bay?" she asked.

Bones finished his drink and said, "Follow me."

Sarek saw his wife leaving and caught up with her. "Wife, where are you going?" he asked.

"Spock and Eon are in Sick Bay." She said calmly.

Sarek excused himself and trailed after his wife. The trip to Sick Bay was short but tense. Bones needed another drink, Amanda was worried and Sarek was merely tagging along. Amanda burst into Sick Bay just as Eon shouted, "Let me out damn'it!"

"Calm down Eon." Bones said, rushing past the stopped Amanda to Eon's side.

"What happened Bones? Why am I strapped down? Why do I feel like my skin was on fire? Why the hell is Spock unconscious?!" she asked, her voice harsh and full of worry.

Bones explained what had happened to the best of his knowledge. "Maybe you could fill in the blanks." He continued, picking up a PADD and waiting for her to begin.

Eon was breathing deeply. "I was so pissed after how Sarek treated Spock that I went to the holodeck to blow off some steam. I guess I made the mistake of incorporating a very territorial Scree and picking a fight with it. That must have opened up my leg scar… I remember going back to my quarters to rest a bit before going to Sick Bay to get the scar closed up again. I must have fallen asleep… and had a nightmare. I was in the fire but couldn't get out. A Scree made of fire was there and it attacked me… I… I called out for help… and Spock came." Here, she paused and looked over at the still unconscious Spock. "He pulled me from the flames and helped me wake up."

Bones nodded and glanced at Spock as well. "You will both be fine in time. Just relax alright?" he said, taking the restraints off and sitting her up.

"I'm so sorry I ruined the evening Amanda." Eon apologized, glancing sorrowfully at Amanda before glaring a moment at Sarek.

"It is perfectly alright Eon." Amanda said, going to her side and placing a hand over her wrist.

Eon bowed her head and looked over at Spock, worry flooding her eyes. Sarek excused himself and returned to his quarters. Amanda left soon after him and Bones returned to the party. The nurses milled about but didn't notice when Eon left her bed, unstrapped Spock and climbed into his bed, nestling against his side. She fell asleep and rested in a dreamless state while she waited for Spock to awaken.

Spock awoke with a slight start but stilled when he felt weight on his side. Glancing over, he saw Eon resting her head on his chest, her hand also on his chest. He softened and wrapped an arm around her torso, bringing her closer. She snuggled against him and they fell asleep together.

[**AN**: I know I am messing up the episode but I felt like Sarek needed to see just how much Eon and Spock loved each other. I also wanted to show how deeply Eon was affected by the fire and how much she needs Spock. If you can't figure it out, Amanda likes Eon and gives her approval but Eon is going to have to show that she is worthy of Spock to Sarek. However, don't worry too much, Spock will definitely wake up in time to save Sarek. ~CH]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ A Vulcan Heart Problem

[**AN**: Probably should have said this in the last author's note but eh. I'm going to follow Eon through her typical day while all the biz with Sarek and his heart go down before she goes to Sick Bay to see Spock. There is way too much biz for me to be typing if I follow the script so yeah. Please enjoy. ~CH]

The next time Spock awoke, he awoke Eon as well. Bones came in and cleared them both fit for duty. "But next time, don't get burned." He said, smiling a bit.

Spock stood and waited at the door for Eon. He offered her his arm, which she accepted, and they headed out. Bones watched the whole act and muttered. "He got married."

Spock and Eon went to their respective quarters, each changing out of their old clothes and into some different clothes. Spock returned in his normal uniform and Eon emerged in a very simple green, knee length dress. Her anklet was back in place and her hair hung down her back in a single braid. She kissed his cheek and went on her way. She usually spent her days in the Botany Station, caring for plants native to her planet and learning about other plants from other planets.

Dr. Elm Oak greeted his young friend with a pleasant smile. He liked her but he was an old man and not interested in women. Her fascination with pants and tender care for them made him like her. He noted her stiff walking but brushed it off. He also knew of her marriage to Spock and that the ambassadors were going to discuss Elysium joining the federation. "Do you know how things are going?" he asked, handing her a watering can.

"No, I don't." Eon replied, "But I met Spock's parents."

Oak set his clipboard down and said, "Spill."

Eon smiled. "His mother is extremely nice but his father… his father is Ambassador Sarek from Vulcan." She said, frowning at the mention of Sarek.

Oak gapped at his friend. Before he could reply, the ship was rocked to the side. "The hell?" he asked, grabbing the nearest plant to prevent it from falling over.

The ship rocked again. "Eon, Jones, Bellin, secure the plants now!" Oak ordered, grabbing a few and putting them in anti-gravity chambers.

Eon worked fast, grabbing some plants gently and placing them in anti-gravity chambers all the while struggling to keep her footing at the ship rocked. Tray helped as well, picking up some smaller plants and putting them in anti-gravity chambers. The larger trees were too big for the anti-gravity chambers and needed to be tied down. Eon focused on tying the Yul tree down when the ship rocked again, knocking her on to her back. She got up and finished tying the tree off before snatching up Tray and going to her colleges. "Good work." Oak said, the ship rocking again.

"What's happening?" Jones asked.

"It feels like we are getting attacked." Bellin replied and the ship rocked again.

Oak turned green. "I think I am going to be sick." He muttered, grabbing for a garbage can.

"This is the Captain, everyone remain calm." Kirk's voice said over the ship-wide com.

Oak patched in, "Captain, what is going on?" he asked but received no reply.

They just had to hold on as the ship was knocked about, Oak losing his breakfast at some point. Then, the ship stilled and stopped. Eon closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, seeking Spock. All she found was darkness. "I've got to find Spock." She said quietly to Oak who nodded.

"Go." He said, and she smiled lightly and ran off.

She stopped at his quarters but they were empty. She thought about going to the bridge but figured if he were there, he wouldn't want to be disturbed. Her last option would be to go to Sick Bay and see if Bones would contact the bridge so she could talk to Spock. She declined taking the turbolift and opted for the complex stair way. Maybe if she took her time, Spock would reach out for her before she reached Sick Bay. The stairways were deserted as Eon walked quickly through them, ending up near Sick Bay in about 15 minutes. She entered and was greeted by a nurse. Then, she heard Amada saying, "Logic, logic! I'm sick to death of logic. Do you want to know how I feel about your logic?"

She paused and leaned her back against the wall and listened to the following conversation. "Emotional, isn't she?" Spock noted.

"She has always been that way." Sarek replied and Eon had to stifle a small giggle.

"Indeed? Why did you marry her?" Spock asked.

"At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do." Sarek said, looking at his wife who smiled at. "Why did you marry Eon?"

Eon paused, stilling herself and waited for Spock's response. "I love her." Spock replied matter-of-factly, making Eon sigh happily.

"Bones." Kirk said. "No, no, I'm all right."

"If you keep arguing with your kindly family doctor, you're going to spend your next ten days right here. If you co-operate, you'll be out in two." Bones replied.

Eon heard a rustle and Spock say, "Doctor, I'll return to my station now."

She chose then to burst in. "You will do no such thing Mr. Spock." She said, crossing the floor quickly and pushing him gently back into the bed. "I don't know what you went through Tar'cha, but you stay here or so help me I will make you."

Spock raised an eyebrow before smiling slightly and taking her hand. She smiled wide and kissed his fingers. He scooted over and she climbed into his bed cuddling next to each other. Bones went to speak but Eon glared at him, daring him to comment. He rolled his eyes and left, strict instructions that no man was allowed to leave Sick Bay until, at the earliest, tomorrow. "T'hy'la, ra kupi my katra tor rik' du?" Spock whispered to Eon. _Lover, what could my soul do without you?_

Eon sighed and replied, "Tar'cha, lok mar'tai jar dall." _My love, my forever is with you_.

Amanda glanced at Sarek. His eyes were very soft as he looked at the couple next to him. She squeezed his hand, making him look at her. She smiled and he hinted at a smile back.

XXXX

[**AN**: Hi again. Sorry to interrupt but I got some very important news. I was planning on incorporating Journey to Babel, Amok Time, and Trouble with Tribbles in that order, hoping above all hope that they came in that order in the series. However, I am tweaking it so that it will happen as such. Sorry if this total upsets your apple cart but that's how it's going to go down. Thanks! ~CH]

The _Enterprise_ got the ambassadors to the location, they conferenced and Elysium and Coridan into the Federation. Now, as an official planet of the Federation, Elysium needed an ambassador. The _Enterprise_ took the ambassadors back to their home planets, stopping last at Elysium. Eon had contacted the botanists from the outpost to see if they would get all the village leaders in one location for them to conference about Eon being the ambassador for Elysium. By the time that the _Enterprise_ had arrived back into Elysium orbit, the village leaders had gathered near Wakta Lake. During their departure, the botanists had gotten the Outpost moved off the Wakta River and had replanted many of the lost Yul trees which had started to sprout.

"The biologists worked along with the engineers to adapt the transporting system so the Taratan frequencies don't disrupt transportation like they did before." The head botanist replied, having answered the _Enterprise_'s hail.

"And are the village leaders ready to discuss ambassadorship?" Kirk asked.

"Aye sir, they all seem very keen to be done with the whole matter." The botanist replied. "It seems that none of them truly realized how they were being impacted by the loose of the Sundie people."

"Very good. An away team shall be beaming down shortly. Kirk out." Kirk said, signaling Spock, Eon, and a few security officers to follow him.

Eon was a tad nervous. She knew that the village leaders liked her for the service she did for them when they had to navigate the forest but they may not like her representing them before all the planets. She was also concerned about how her ambassadorship (or lack thereof) would impact her relationship with Spock. Dr. Oak had said if she didn't become an ambassador that he would gladly recommend her as his apprentice on the _Enterprise_ botany section.

Spock had heard out her concerns the evening before. Now that many of the people on the _Enterprise_ knew of their marriage, Kirk had ordered Eon to move in with Spock in his quarters. They had merged seamlessly and easily all things considered. Eon had many take home plants that she tended to while Spock meditated. Many of the aromas given off by the plants and flowers eased him into meditation better than some of his incense. Yet, she insisted that her favorite plant of all was the Lunar Flower which had exploded with life and was the center of her plant collection. He quietly reached for her hand and sent a calming wave into her psyche, receiving a wave of love from her.

They troop reached the transporter room and beamed down to the planet's surface. They were greeted by the botanists, biologists and engineering staff before being escorted to a shuttle carrier that would take them to Walta Lake. The ride was quiet, a few pleasantries exchange. They landed without a fuss near the campsite and were greeted by the village leaders. There were 12 main villages thus there were 12 main village leaders, their attendants and their mounts. Twiloks and Maronias darted the shores of Wakta Lake.

"Greeting to you, Child of the Forest." One of the village leaders, Gar of the Witchta Clan, said to Eon. "And greetings to the Sky Wanderers."

"Greetings Leader Gar." Eon replied, giving the salute to the tall man. "These are Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Ensigns Black, Parker and Smith."

Gar inclined his head, introducing the other village leaders; Pank of the Brotha, Jomar of the Gandah, Arndo of the Veriz, Bonlo of the Gen-dar, Hath of the Yunk, Krin of the Wakta, Rok of the Bigha, Loka of the Shearo, Monro of the Zando, Faro of the Izka, and Oono of the Tarno. All the men were tall, built men with stern looking faces and hard jaws. They all hard dark colored hair and bright colored eyes like Eon's. Despite their rather fierce appearance, each one greeted Eon and the Star Fleet officers with pleasant words. Gar brought the Star Fleet embassy to the main lodge of the Wakta people. The leaders sat around the large fire while the Star Fleet embassy were seated near the Wakta people's shrine to the Elysium god, Dare.

"We have been talking for many days since the plant scientist contacted us to meet here." Gar began. "None of us are willing nor able to act as an ambassador for our peoples. As such, you Eon, the Child of the Forest, only member of the Sundie people and first daughter of Aeon, will act as an ambassador if you are accepting."

Eon was floored. The villages had just given her her dream. "I am accepting Leader Gar. I shall bring honor to the people of Elysium, glory back to my people, and reverence to my father." She said, making the full ceremonial bow.

"Now, we celebrate!" Gar called and the attendants outside let up a shout of happiness. A troop of players entered the hall and began to beat upon drums and sang loud songs. Dancers twirled and a feast was prepared.

The security team partook in the eating but declined drinking anything but the now less acidic water. Kirk partook as well, enjoying a few drink but not enough to get drunk. Spock observed, declining much of the food and drink but kept an eagle eye on Eon who was dancing with wild abandon. Her swirling moves and erratic motions were making Spock keenly aware that she was one of the few women in the entire lodge. One rather fast song ended, the lodge bursting with cheering for Eon's dance. "Lady of the Jungle, I must have you." Faro of the Izka said, going to stand next to her, making the hall fall silent.

"You flatter me Leader Faro but I must say no." Eon replied softly. "I have already been bonded, married and bedded by another." Her eyes turned to Spock.

Faro bristled and stepped back. "Have you two performed the Bonding Dance?" he asked sharply.

Spock crossed to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, we have not." Eon replied, covering his hand with her own.

Faro called for the bonding song and returned to his seat, a wicked grin on his face. Eon grabbed Spock's hand and pressed it to her meld points, sending the dance steps into his mind. The music picked up and Spock and Eon began to dance. It was slow but quickly heated up. Eon spun around him, his hands on her waist as she moved. It took every ounce of control Spock had not to rip her clothing off then and there. The occasional eye lock between the two showed Spock that Eon was fighting near as hard as he was to maintain control. The final step had Eon wrapping her leg around Spock's hip while she leaned back, exposing her torso to him as he held her up with his hands. The music ended and Eon straightened, not removing her leg. Both of them were breathing hard. "Excuse us." Spock said, grabbing Eon's waist and throwing her over his shoulder and striding off among cheers and cat calls.

Spock carried Eon away from the main lodge and to the edge of the lake shore. He lay her down, his eyes hungry. He kissed her hard, pouring passion and lust into the touch. Eon responded accordingly and eagerly. There, on the shores of the Wakta Lake, Eon and Spock were bonded according to her people's belief and tradition.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Trials of a Jungle Girl

Eon had spoken to Admiral Cat in private the afternoon after the Elysium people chose her as their ambassador. Due to the reemergence of the Wakta River, Tray stayed behind to help repopulate the Argilz. There was a bittersweet goodbye but both parties left happily. She was stiff from Spock's loving but hid her discomfort. Eon expressed her concern over being an ambassador and being Spock's wife. "It is my duty to my people to represent them to the best of my ability yet it is my duty to Commander Spock to be his wife…" she said, pacing lightly in her quarters.

"I understand your concern Eon." Admiral Cat said, equally perplexed. He stroked his thin moustache with his paw-like hands. "The only solution I can come up with is to constantly video you in whenever a meeting in necessary. The _Enterprise_ has the capabilities to beam you anywhere when your presence is needed. I think that this could work."

"I agree. Thank you for the help Admiral." Eon said, settling and smiling.

"You are welcome Eon. Admiral Cat out." Admiral Cat said, cutting the connection.

Eon sighed and walked from her quarters. She walked down a quiet corridor but came up short at the sight of Kirk and Bones talking to Nurse Chapel. Eon had caught onto Chapel one of the first times she had encountered the friendly nurse. She strode up, inclining her head and saw Chapel was holding a tray with some sort of soup. "What's this?" Bones asked, motioning to the soup.

"Vulcan plomeek soup, and I'll bet you made it too." Eon said coldly, glaring at Chapel.

"You never give up hoping, do you?" Bones finished.

"Well, Mister Spock hasn't been eating, Doctor, and I, I just happened to notice. I'm more surprised that you haven't noticed Ambassador Eon." Chapel said, equally as cold.

Kirk could sense that if Chapel didn't walk away, some blood was going to be drawn. But Eon was surprisingly calm as she replied, "Unlike you nurse Chapel, I know when it is best to leave _my_ _husband_ alone."

"Carry on, Miss Chapel." Bones said and Chapel entered a small meditation room set aside for Spock.

"What in Dare's name is going on Bones?" Eon asked, whirling on the CMO.

"You honestly don't know?" Bones replied, generally shocked.

"I haven't spoken to Spock since I was made ambassador 2 weeks ago so no, I have no idea." Eon replied, her voice sounding hurt.

"Well, it's nothing I can pinpoint without an examination, but he's become increasingly restive. If he were not a Vulcan, I'd almost say nervous. And for another thing, he's avoiding food. I checked and he hasn't eaten at all in three days." Bones explained before saying to Kirk, "Jim, when I suggested to Spock that it was time for his routine check-up, your logical, unemotional first officer turned to me and said, you will cease to pry into my personal matters, Doctor, or I shall certainly break your neck."

Eon's eyebrows shot up. "Spock said that?" Kirk replied.

Then Spock's angry voice shouted, "What is this?" and Nurse Chapel came running from the meditation room followed by a thrown bowl of soup.

Spock came out, rage evident on his face. "Poking and prying! If I want anything from you, I'll ask for it!" he shouted, making everyone in the corridor stop and stare.

Eon moved slowly, Spock's darkened eyes falling on her. "Captain, I should like to request a leave of absence on my home planet. On our present course you can divert to Vulcan with a loss of but two point eight light days." Spock said, standing very stiff.

"Spock, what the devil is this all about?" Kirk asked.

"I have made my request, Captain. All I require from you is that you answer it. Yes or no." Spock replied coldly.

Eon acted, grabbing Kirk's arm and Spock's arm as well and pulling them into the meditation room. "Computer lock doors." She said and the doors locked. "Spock, what is going on?"

"It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man who is not hers." Spock replied, locking eyes with Eon.

"I agree but acting like this? Being snappish, mean and shouting? That's not you Spock." Eon said. "What's going on?"

Spock turned to Kirk and said, "You have my request, Captain. Will you grant it or not?"

Eon was pissed now. She was in front of him in a moment and shoved him hard. "I am you wife damn'it! Tell me what is going on!" she shouted, grabbing his shirt and shoving him against the wall.

"Captain." Spock said, ignoring Eon again.

Eon let him go and muttered, "Fine." And unlocked the doors and swept out.

She stormed to her quarters, practically vibrating in anger. She entered her quarters and immediately ordered the room to be sound proof before screaming her head off. She raged all over, throwing small things and bursting pillows. Why was he being so Dare damn difficult? There was a ping at the door. "Unless it's a matter of life or death, leave now or your life will be over in death." She shouted and the door opened.

Spock stood in the doorway, breathing hard. Eon glared daggers at him as he stepped in, quietly ordering the doors to lock. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice like venom.

Spock didn't answer before he was on her, his lips hot against hers. She had never been kissed like this before but she was still mad. She shoved him off. "You think you can piss me off then just come in here and make me hot for you and get away with that?" she said, almost shouting.

"I will explain quickly." Spock said, his voice wavering. "I am experiencing Pon Farr. Pon farr is a psychophysical condition affecting Vulcans, in which Vulcan males and females go into heat every seven years, going into a blood fever, becoming violent, and finally dying if they do not mate with someone with whom they are empathically bonded or engage in the ritual battle known as kal-if-fee."

Eon stiffened. "Why are we going to Vulcan then?" she asked, her anger waned.

"I am engaged to a Vulcan woman." He said.

"What? You're engaged?" Eon yelled.

"It is less than marriage, more than a betrothal." Spock further explained. "I must go to Vulcan to sever the connection I have with T'Pring."

Eon stared at him. "I understand if you are angry at me Eon. I never felt for T'Pring as I feel for you." Spock said, coming a bit closer to her.

"Oh Spock…" Eon said, touching his face, letting a wave of emotion flow into him.

He growled before kissing her hotter than he did before. Eon responded and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I will not be gentle." He growled in her ear as he carried her to their bed.

"Neither will I." Eon replied, ripping his shirt off.

XXXX

Spock appeared on the bridge, much calmer than before, just as Uhura said, "Captain. We're standing by on Vulcan hailing frequencies, sir."

"Open the channel, Lieutenant. Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit." Kirk replied, keeping a calm eye on his Vulcan friend.

"USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Central. Permission granted. And from all of Vulcan, welcome." A feminine voice said from the other line. "Is Commander Spock with you?"

Spock spoke up. "This is Spock."

"Standby to activate your central viewer, please." The voice said.

The viewscreen light up with the image of a very beautiful woman. She spoke addressing Spock solely. "Spock, it is I."

Spock calmly replied, "T'Pring, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."

T'Pring's face spoke volumes. Spock was being very calm and composed for being in the midst of Pon Farr. "Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you." She replied before signing off.

"She's lovely, Mister Spock. Who is she?" Uhura asked.

Spock hesitated before answering, "She is T'Pring. My wife." Making nearly everyone in the bridge look at him. "I was engaged to her before I met Eon." Spock further explained before excusing himself to the transporter room.

He and Kirk were met by Bones and Eon in the transporter room. The married couple's eyes locked and Spock felt an all-consuming desire to have her again. Her yellow eyes returned the feelings but also conveyed that she physically could not be with him again today. They shared a quick embrace before moving to the transporter pad. They all beamed down onto a very red planet. Sky, ground, all shades of hot orange-red. Spock lead them into an area marked out by stone structures.

"This is the land of my family. It has been held by us for more than two thousand Earth years. This is our place of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee." Spock explained quickly.

"He called it Koon-ut what?" Bonesd asked quietly to Kirk.

"He described it to me as meaning marriage or challenge. In the distant past, Vulcans killed to win their mates." Kirk explained.

"They still go mad at this time. Perhaps it's the price they pay for having no emotions the rest of the time." Bones joked.

Eon shook her head and approached Spock. While Bones and Kirk made comments about the weather, Spock spoke softly to Eon. "I may be unable to voice my wishes to bind myself to you in Vulcan's eyes so it may fall to you."

"What must I do Tar'cha?" Eon asked, touching his hand.

"When the officiator says 'Kah-if-farr', you must reply as loudly as you can 'Kal-if-fee'." Spock instructed, clutching her hand.

"What will happen then?" Eon asked, grasping his hand tightly.

"It will either fall to you to fight T'Pring or me to fight her chosen champion." Spock said, kissing her forehead.

"I will fight to keep you Tar'cha Spock." Eon said, leaning against his chest.

He gentle pulled her from him and rang a gong. "I wonder when his T'Pring arrives." Bones said.

"The marriage party approaches. I hear them." Spock said, almost eagerly.

"Marriage party? You said T'Pring was your wife." Kirk questioned.

"By our parents' arrangement. A ceremony while we were but seven years of age. Less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. One touches the other in order to feel each other's thoughts. In this way our minds were locked together, so that at the proper time, we would both be drawn to Koon-ut-kal-if-fee." Spock explained, glancing at Eon.

Her face had hardened and he saw once more the woman of the forest that had fought off a Scree for him, the woman who rode a Maronia like they owned the land, and the woman who flew a Twilok like she was born in the air. A jingling sound got louder, and Spock rang the gong again. Two men entered, shaking contraptions with lots of bells, followed by a woman carried on a chair. T'Pring and others came behind her. Through their mind link, Spock told Eon that the woman in the chair was T'Pau, a high ranking Vulcan. T'Pau's chair was placed on a dais, and Spock greeted her. She gave him a quick mind-meld. "Spock, are our ceremonies for outworlders?" she asked.

"They are not outworlders. They are my friends. I am permitted this." Spock replied calmly.

She gestured for them to approach. "This is Kirk." Spock introduced his Captain.

"Ma'am." Kirk said.

"And thee are called?" T'Pau asked, her question directed towards Bones.

"Leonard McCoy, ma'am." Bones replied.

Her attention turned to Eon. Their eyes met and T'Pau tilted her head to the side. This strange woman had the look of murder in her vibrant eyes. "Thee names these out worlders friends. How does thee pledge their behavior?" T'Pau asked Spock, not taking her eyes from Eon.

"With my life, T'Pau." Spock replied, seeing her gaze still on Eon.

"What they are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. Kah-if-farr." She said, tearing her eyes from Eon.

Eon's heart raced as she all but screamed, "Kal-if-fee!"

T'Pau, T'Pring, the attendants, Kirk, Bones and even Spock all looked at Eon. Her heart was pounding. "Whom are thee to challenge?" T'Pau asked.

"I am Eon, Ambassador to Elysium and Spock's wife." Eon said, stepping forward.

T'Pau's eyebrows shot up as did T'Pring's. "What do thee wish done Ambassador Eon?" T'Pau asked calmly.

"I wish to fight for the right to be with Spock." Eon said, rolling her shoulders. "I will fight whomever I must to keep Spock."

"T'Pring, will thee accept this challenge?" T'Pau asked.

"I shall." T'Pring said, stepping forward.

"Here begins the act of combat for possession of the man, Spock. As it was at the time of the beginning, so it is now. Bring forth the lirpa." T'Pau said and the two women were presented with wicked-looking half moon blades set in a wooden shaft, with a counterweight at the other end. "If both survive the lirpa, combat will continue with the ahn woon."

"A moment Lady T'Pau." Eon said, thinking very fast. "I do not wish to kill or harm T'Pring. May I suggest to the first blood as a compromise to death?"

T'Pau thought a moment before agreeing. "Challenge was given and lawfully accepted. It has begun. Let no one interfere." She said.

Eon gripped her lirpa and crouched low, eyeing T'Pring, sizing her up. There was a pause before T'Pring charged, lirpa raised. Eon jabbed the pointed end into the ground, vaulting herself over the charging Vulcan woman and kicking her hard in the back, knocking T'Pring to the ground. Eon bounced off her hands, landing gracefully while T'Pring spun, slashing at her. Eon dodged but T'Pring kept coming, jabbing at her wildly. Eon had lost her lirpa so she could only attempt to dodge. Then, T'Pring hissed at her, "I do not even want him. He has been corrupted by out worlders"

Eon saw red. She roared, startling T'Pring before launching herself at the Vulcan, grabbing her lirpa and ripping it from her hands. With a wild glint in her eyes, she began her attack. "Kroykah!" T'Pau called but Eon was deaf to all words other than T'Pring.

Two attendants intervened, grabbing Eon and pulling her away, kicking and screaming. Bones went to her side and spoke harshly to her. "Take it easy alright?" Bones said scanning her quickly, but stopped short, a frantic and fallen look on his face.

"What is it Bones?" she asked, calming her breathing.

"Eon, you're—" Bones began but was cut off by the voice of T'Pau saying, "The ahn woon."

Eon gave Bones a soft look before stepping up again, her rage having settled into a biting cold anger. The bells sound, and both women were given long straps with weights and tassels on the ends. T'Pring wielded it skillfully but Eon had been raised with a rope. T'Pring threw it at Eon but she jumped high, successfully dodging it. Used her momentum and T'Pring's surprise at not catching Eon's legs, Eon ended up behind her and she used her ahn woon to wrap the ropes around her neck. "Yield." Eon said into her ear. "And I will take him from you forever."

T'Pring struggled a bit before lack of air made her fall to her knees. Eon let her go, grabbed a nearby rock and grabbed T'Pring's arm, making a small cut on her skin, letting the green blood seep a bit. "There is your blood." Eon said, tossing the rock onto T'Pau's dias. "I will do no more."

For a physically fit as Eon was, she was breathing hard. "Eon?" Bones asked, noting her blank expression.

"I can't see." She said quietly, her eyes suddenly rolling back and she collapsed, Spock moving faster than light, catching her before she hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ The Reason

Spock was pacing frantically in the waiting room attached to Sick Bay. Eon had collapsed 3 days ago and had yet to awaken. Bones was a bit concerned but he kept his composure. The quick scan that had raised his suspicion on Vulcan was confirmed by an extensive scan and a blood test. He knew that he should tell Spock but he would wait to tell Eon first. However, he was more concerned for Spock. He still hadn't eaten and was wearing himself ragged over Eon.

Eon's yellow eyes fluttered open end she felt a serious wave of nausea that she rolled over and vomited. "Well good morning." Bones said, entering Sick Bay and wiping Eon's mouth.

"I feel like hell." She said softly. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you already had an accelerated heart rate going into that battle so it only aggravated it. Your body just took a nap while it calmed down and adjusted to your condition." Bones said, running a scan quickly over her.

"Condition?" Eon asked. "Bones, what?"

"Eon, your pregnant." Bones said softly, touching her arm.

Her eyes widened and her mind went blank. "I-I'm… pregnant?" she asked softly not believing her voice.

"About a month along." Bones replied. "It looks very healthy for not being known about. I've given you some inoculations and extra vitamins in your I.V. You should be good for now. Do you know how long a pregnancy lasts in your race?"

"7 or 8 months." Eon explained. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you are." Bones said with a little smile. "Now, there is a furious and starving Vulcan outside waiting for you to wake up. And no, he doesn't know."

Bones pressed a few buttons and the Sick Bay doors opened. Spock stepped through and stopped. He and Eon locked eyes before Bones bowed out. "Are you well?" he asked stiffly.

"I will be…" Eon replied. "You look concerned."

"I was unable to meld with you after you collapsed." He said, going to her side. "I could not even feel you in my mind."

"I think I can explain that." Eon said, taking his hand gently in hers.

He raised an eyebrow as she pressed his palm against her abdomen. "I'm pregnant Spock." She said softly just as Spock felt a flutter of psyche from her womb.

His eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped slightly. Eon could see his mind had just exploded. He bowed his head, resting his forehead against the crook of her neck. His hand remained in place on her womb while the other went to her spin to rub it up and down. Eon cradled his head with her hand while her other went to cover his over her womb. The sheer bliss that Spock sent into Eon's psyche made her smile, laugh and cry. Spock straightened, kissing her forehead and smiling. "You're going to be a father." She said softly.

"You are going to be a mother." He replied, kissing her forehead again.

The held each other, Eon silently crying while Spock started to smile. "We are going to have a child." He said.

Eon nodded. "We are going to have a child." Spock said louder, pulling away, his smile growing.

Eon laughed as he ran out of Sick Bay, shouting and smiling, "We are going to have a baby!"

Bones watched Spock run down the halls, shouting the news and making people stop in their tracks. He glanced at Eon and saw her happy crying. He smiled and started chuckling softly. "I take it he took it well." He said.

Eon nodded. "When can I go?" she asked, eager to get away from Sick Bay.

"Now I guess. Though take it easy alright? No fighting, running or … marriage rights for at least a week. And before you plan on doing any of these after the week is up, come in for a quick scan." Bones said.

Eon nodded and she stood, her legs a bit wobbly but she was able to stand. "Thank you Bones." She said, walking slowly out of Sick Bay.

People were still shocked by Spock's emotional outburst. She giggled as she walked by them. Rather than heading to their quarters, Eon headed to the bridge. When she entered, she saw Spock dancing with Uhura while everyone was laughing. "Spock." She said softly.

"My darling! My beloved!" he said, jogging over to her and grabbing her gently at the hips, picking her up and spinning her.

Now, even Eon was surprised. Spock kissed her and said, "Captain, I am requesting the rest of my day off to spend with my lovely Eon."

"Request granted." Kirk said, a huge smile on his face.

XXXX

The next day, Spock was back to his composed self, though his eyes were constantly smiling. Occasionally, he would smile slightly. Eon, however, was bubbling with excitement. She and a young nurse were put together for the duration of her pregnancy. The first few weeks were uneventful but when Eon first felt her baby kick, she practically ran to Spock. Not a word was spoken as she grabbed his hand away from his station and pressed it onto her slightly swollen belly. He furrowed his eyebrows until he felt the kick from their child. He placed both hands on her stomach and kissed her belly, making Eon giggle.

As the child grew larger, Bones did scans to check on the baby. Spock was right at her side when Bones brought up a grainy, black and white moving picture of their child. "It's a girl." Bone replied happily.

"Look Spock!" Eon said, pointing to the screen. "Look at her ears. She has ears like yours."

Indeed, the child had pricked ears. The couple continued to look at the short video, pointing out various features on their child: her small hands, dainty feet, round little body, and even a thick head of hair. After vigorous discussion, they decided to name their little girl T'Jera; the T coming from the Vulcan tradition of naming girls with a T and 'Jera' coming from an Old Saxon word meaning 'year'.

Yet, as she entered into her 6th month, Eon's ambassador duties demanded her presence. "I have to go Bones." Eon argued when Bones expressed his concerns. "Nurse Polly will be with me the whole time and this summit should not last a whole month. We will both be fine."

"Have you talked to Spock about this?" Bones asked.

"I haven't yet but he is not allowed to come with me. No one's spouse is." Eon said, questioning in her striking yellow eyes. "I'm only being allowed to bring Polly since I'm pregnant."

"What's the summit about?" Bones asked, crossing his arms.

"No idea." Eon replied, resting her hand on her swollen stomach. "None of the ambassadors are going to be told until we all arrive."

Bones cocked an eyebrow before giving strict instructions to Nurse Polly on Eon's wellbeing and maintenance. With one finally warning to keep her heart rate down and to keep off her feet, he signed off for her to be allowed to transport. Eon walked towards her quarters, knowing full well that Spock had just gotten off duty and was waiting for her. He had asked her to a romantic dinner earlier that day.

For all his logic, Spock was a natural born cooker and it delighted Eon to know end when her strange food cravings challenged his cooking expertise. Tonight, he had promised her penne pasta with tangerine chunks in pineapple sauce. Opening the door, Eon was greeted by the alluring aroma of cooking pasta. A small table had been set with a perfect white table cloth, a pair of cream candles burned, illuminating the dark room in a gentle light while fine china plates sat waiting for food. "Honey, I'm home." She sang as she entered, slipping off her shoes.

"Hello my t'hy'la." Spock said, stepping out from the small kitchen in a dark grey apron to greet her with a kiss. "And hello my ko-fu (daughter)." He greeted their unborn child, resting his warm hands on Eon's stomach.

He seated his wife before taking the plates and loading them with food. He then presented her with the warm meal. "Oh, T'Jera is excited for this Tar'cha." Eon said, rubbing the area where her baby had just kicked.

They began to eat in silence. "Something is bothering you Eon." Spock said, feeling her unease through their link.

Eon swallowed and brushed some of her midnight blue hair behind her ear. "Spock, I've been summoned by the Council to a summit." She explained, setting her fork down.

Spock followed suit. "When are you to leave?" he asked, his voice void of all emotion.

"As soon as possible." Eon said. "I was hoping to leave tomorrow afternoon."

Spock rested both hand on the table, palms pressed down. "I shall ask for permission to accompany you." He said, standing.

"Spock." She said, catching his arm as he walked passed her. "They aren't allowing anyone to bring spouses or attendants. I'm only allowed to bring Polly since I'm pregnant."

"It is too close." Spock said, taking her hand and pressing his palm to hers. "T'Jera is going to come any day."

"It's only been about 6 months Spock. Elysium women usually have a 7 to 8 month pregnancy. We will be fine." Eon soothed, touching his face and cupping his jaw.

"I do not wish for you to go Eon." Spock said softly, dropping to one knee.

"I don't want to go either, but I must Tar'cha." Eon replied.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her wild scent, Spock held her in his arms. Though he was concerned over Eon and their child, he knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent Eon's going. So he just held her before they silently finished their dinner.

Eon and Polly beamed to the starship that would take them to the summit location. "Welcome Ambassador Eon. The _U.S.S Troubadour_ is pleased to have you." The captain greeted them. "I am Captain Mathis. This is my First Officer, Commander Fisk, and the _Troubadour_'s Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Farn Theos."

Both the men greeted Eon politely. "If you will follow Ensign Howard, he'll give you a tour of the ship." Captain Mathis said.

"I thank you Captain but must decline. My doctor, Dr. McCoy, insisted that I take it very easy while I'm away." Eon said, gently touching her stomach.

"Ma'am, I went to medical school with Dr. McCoy. I am fairly certain he would kill me if I did not ensure that you are in perfect health while aboard." Dr. Theos said.

"Thank you doctor." Eon replied with a small smile.

Dr. Theos led the way to Sick Bay where his scans showed that both Eon and T'Jera were the picture of health. "I'll show you to your Quarters then." Dr. Theos said, leading them to a plush, vibrant green room. "If either of you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

Eon immediately contacted the _Enterprise_ to let everyone know that they had arrived safely. "It's good that Theos is there. He's a great doctor." Bones said, smiling lightly.

After a brief conversation, Eon signed off to go get some rest. For all the urgency to gather, it was nearly 2 weeks before all the ambassadors had been collected and another 2 days to reach their summit location. Sarek spotted Eon from across the assembly hall and took the seat next to her. "Live long and prosper Ambassador Eon." Sarek greeted his daughter-in-law with the official Vulcan salute.

Eon smiled, returning the gesture. "Peace and long life Ambassador Sarek." She said with a smile, "Sopck has been teaching me the Vulcan salute." Eon explained and T'Jera let out a major kick, causing Eon to wince.

"Your child seems very active." Sarek noted.

"She always is." Eon replied with a sweet smile.

Sarek inclined his head in agreement. "Amanda often complained during her pregnancy with Spock." He said, earning a laugh from Eon.

"Apparently, I was also an active baby." She said, touching her stomach.

"Have you two already chosen a name?" Sarek asked, noting the glow from Eon.

She nodded. "T'Jera." Eon said and her baby kicked again. "I really hope this doesn't take very long. I'm due any day." She murmured.

Sarek's eyebrow shot up. However, before he could respond, the summit had begun. The ambassadors had all been kept in the dark until the agenda was presented to them in the assembly hall. Apparently, the underside of the universes had been murmuring about the Klingons planning something big against the Federation. The council was meeting to see what should be done. The ambassadors bantered back and forth about what to do, Eon keeping silent and watching the on goings. As the newest member of the council, she had no idea how much power her voice and opinion might carry. When an ambassador began to argue that a few starships be assigned to patrol the border between Federation space and the neutral zone, Eon stood. "I feel like I must disagree with you ambassador." She said loudly.

All eyes turned to her. "If a few starships were to patrol alone, any Klingon attack would lead to the loss of that ship and her crew. I suggest that all starship captains be informed of this rumor and be authorized to act in the best interest to preserve their ship if assaulted by the Klingons." She said, voicing her opinion.

The ambassadors talked a bit. "I must agree with Ambassador Eon." Sarek said, rising as well. "It is logical based on the information supplied to us."

With Sarek backing her play, her option was made into the procedure. She smiled at him when a sudden wetness ran down her legs. They glanced down. "Eon, we have to get you to a doctor." Sarek said hurriedly. "Your water just broke."

"Shit." She murmured as a painful contraction ripped through her.

She screamed and Sarek scooped her up as he legs collapsed out from under her. Security guards and Polly rushed over. "She is having her child now." Sarek said, carrying her out of the hall.

He carried her to Sick Bay and ordered a nurse to contact the _Enterprise_. "Captain Kirk, this is Nurse Maria Burrows." The nurse said hurriedly.

"What's going on Nurse Burrows?" Kirk asked.

"Well—" Nurse Burrows began but was cut off by a scream.

"Dear Dare, she's coming right now!" Eon screamed from the background.

"Ambassador Eon is having her child now and Ambassador Sarek is requesting Commander Spock be beamed aboard the _Troubadour_ immediately." Nurse Burrows finished.

Kirk turned to say that Spock should go but the Vulcan had already sprinted to the turbolift. "He's on his way now." Kirk replied.

"DARE ABOVE!" Eon screamed from off-screen.

"Wish Eon luck from all of us. Kirk out." Kirk said, rubbing his ear from the ring from Eon's scream.

Spock rushed to the transporter room and hastily gave the coordinates to the transporter manager. He called for energize and beamed aboard the _Troubadour_. He was met by Ensign Howard and they rushed to Sick Bay. The door swished open. "Spock!" Eon cried, reaching for him.

"Father." Spock greeted Sarek, taking Eon's hand and squeezing it. "I thank you for caring for Eon in my absence."

Sarek inclined his head and went to walk away but Eon grabbed his forearm. "Don't go Sarek." She said, a smaller contraction cutting through her. "Amanda would never forgive you."

Sarek inclined his head and returned to her side. Dr. Theos entered, prepping Eon to deliver. "Alright, when I say push, you've got to push." He said, timing the contraction. "Push!"

Eon pushed, a yell escaping her lips, and she grasped Spock's hand and Sarek's forearm tighter as she pushed hard. "Good!" Dr. Theos said.

She relaxed but she looked very tired. "Push again!" Theos ordered.

Eon arched her back and pushed with all her might. "DARE HELP ME!" she screamed, not being able to push any more.

"I don't want any more children Spock." Eon said as Nurse Polly dabbed her sweaty forehead.

"Yes you will." Sarek said softly. "Amanda said the same thing when Spock was born."

Eon smiled weakly. "Push!" Theos said.

She screamed and held her forceful push and T'Jera slipped from her womb. Eon collapsed against the bed, exhausted. Theos cleaned T'Jera up, wrapped her and placed her onto Eon's chest. The small child cried loudly, her thick near black green hair hidden under a tiny pink hat. She looked up at Eon's face, her golden brown eyes gazing back at her yellow ones. "Hi there little T'Jera." Eon said softly and the baby girl stopped crying.

Spock gazed down at the little pink bundle in his wife's arms. He touched the blanket and Eon made a gesture for him to hold her. Spock hesitated. "You place your left hand under the infant's head and neck and your right hand under her bottom. Bring the baby close enough to your body so that her head can rest against your chest. Then carefully shift support of the baby's head from your left hand to your left arm. Slide your now free left hand down under the baby's bottom, taking the weight off your right." Sarek suddenly explained, making the proper motions.

Spock followed the instruction and held his daughter. T'Jera stared up at him and Spock felt his emotional control give out when Eon touched his hand. He softly handed her back to Eon and promptly left Sick Bay. "Do not be distressed Eon." Sarek said as the doors swished shut. "I too had to leave the room after holding Spock the first time. He is merely experiencing an overwhelming emotional experience. He should return shortly."

Eon cradled T'Jera close and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything Sarek." Eon said, looking up at him.

Sarek inclined his head. "Would you like to hold her?" Eon asked.

"I would very much like to." Sarek replied, taking his granddaughter and held her close.

T'Jera had fallen asleep rather quickly. Sarek looked down at her before handing her back and leaving the room. "Apparently Daddy wasn't the only one experiencing an emotional control break." Eon muttered, leaning against the bed and looking down at T'Jera.

She fell asleep, the nurses cleaning her up without waking her. Spock returned and silently climbed into the bed, holding Eon against him. He leaned his head against her damp hair. He too fell asleep. Sarek also returned but stopped short as he saw his son, his wife and child sleeping soundly. A soft smile hinted at his lips and he dimmed the lights before going to contact the _Enterprise_ to inform them of their newest and youngest crew member.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ Some Years Later

_3 year later…_

Eon wasn't feeling well and hadn't been for a few weeks. She went to go see Bones. "I've not been sleeping very well and I've been super hungry recently. Even Spock has noticed that something isn't right with me." She explained, lying back for him to scan her.

Bones suppressed a chuckle. "Well, something is definitely different about you but nothing that won't clear up in 7 or 8 months." Bones said, making Eon sit up her eyes wide.

"You mean I'm…" she trailed off.

"Yes Eon, your pregnant." Bones replied, getting some vitamins ready. "However, this time, you are not leaving the Enterprise until after your baby has been born."

Eon smiled and laughed. "Aye aye doctor." She said, taking the vitamins.

She kissed his cheek before twirling out of Sick Bay. Bones was stone still before laughing as well. That was the only woman who could make him feel awkward, appreciated, and exasperated all at the same time. Eon skipped to her quarters a hummed a happy little tune as she tended to her home plants before skipping to the Botany Section to tend to her charges there. Dr. Oak immediately knew that she was pregnant again the moment that Eon walked into the greenhouse. He kept his excitement to himself but Eon could see he was bursting on the inside.

Her day was full of tending to plants before she left to get T'Jera from day-care. She was one of the few children on the ship, being the youngest all around. She had made friends with the children and adults as well. She had even begun to call Kirk, Bones, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu her 'uncles' and Uhura her 'aunt', however, Kirk was her favorite 'uncle' followed by the close second of Bones. When Eon arrived at the day-care/school, T'Jera was sitting the corner, her back facing the brightly colored room. "Mrs. Spock, might I have a word?" the teacher asked when Eon walked in.

She nodded and stepped to the side. "T'Jera hit a boy today." The teacher said, making Eon gap a bit at her little girl.

"Did she say why?" Eon asked, not taking her eyes from her forest green haired girl.

"No ma'am. In fact, she hasn't said anything since the whole incident." The teacher said, looking at the girl as well.

Eon nodded and said loudly, "T'Jera, come here." No nonsense in her voice.

The small girl stood and walked quickly in the fashion that her father did, but her head was hung, hiding her golden brown eyes and pointed ears. Eon thanked the teacher and led T'Jera out of the day-care, taking her daughters hand and taking her not towards their quarters but towards the holodeck. Eon typed in her program before leading T'Jera into her home jungle. A large, deep green tree stood in the middle of a clearing. Eon let her daughter's hand go and sat on the ground, her back resting against the trunk of the tree. "My mother always said that I was a strange one." Eon began, making T'Jera look up. "I was the first born girl, usually sacred in my culture. However, I was the only one of the Time children to have yellow eyes rather than the trademark black. I was the special one."

Eon motioned T'Jera to sit next to her. Wrapping her daughter in her arms, Eon held her close. "You are my first born, daughter and child. You are always going to be my pride, joy, and greatest achievement… no matter how much trouble you get in." Eon said, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry Mama." T'Jera said, cuddling into her mother.

"I get it Sweet Pea. I fought a lot in school too. But I leanred very quick that it make bullies even madder. The best way to deal with people is to use a calm voice and always speak the truth, turning to brutal force when absolutely nesscessary." Eon explained, making T'Jera giggle a bit.

"You are like your father in some respects. You are incredibly smart for your age and usually think before you act or speak. However, you also have my temper and beautiful good looks. Finding a balance between your logic and your emotions will be a constant struggle T'Jera, but when you do, you will know." Eon said, looking over the lush jungle.

T'Jera nodded. "But, you are going to have to talk to your father about your actions today." Eon said, pulling away to stand. "Might as well do it now while you're fresh." Eon offered her a hand and they exited the program, this time heading for the bridge.

T'Jera held onto her Mama's hand as they walked along a corridor. She didn't know if she was in trouble or not but they were going to see Father. Mama's fine face was emotionless which concerned T'Jera. They reached the turbolift and rode it in silence. They reached the bridge and Mama left T'Jera at the door and crossed the room, her bare feet softly crossing the floor. She leaned towards the tall figure of Father and he asked to be excused from the bridge.

They walked back to the turbolift and rode it down in silence. They walked to their quarters and entered the lush, plant filled room. Mama picked T'Jera up and sat her on the table. "Tell Father what happened." Mama said, her voice calm.

T'Jera hung her head. "I punched a boy." She said softly.

Father's eyebrow shot up. "And?" Mama pressed, knowing the rest.

"He wouldn't stop picking on me so I pinching him on the neck like you do Father." T'Jera replied.

"Indeed?" Father asked, both eyebrows meeting his hairline.

T'Jera nodded. There was a pause. "T'Jera, would you go to your bedroom please." Mama asked and she hurried out of the room.

"I don't know if I should be angry or proud." Eon said, crossing her arms.

Spock sighed. "I shall speak to her." He said, touching her cheek and heading after his daughter.

He entered the room and T'Jera looked up from her bed. Spock placed his hands behind his back and crossed to sit next to her. "T'Jera, may I ask why you punched the boy?" Spock asked, glancing down at her.

T'Jera hung her head. "He called Mama a 'no good jungle ho'. But that does not make sense. A ho is a tool used for gardening and Mama isn't a gardening tool." She said, rather confused.

Spock raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. He held open his arm for her to come to him. T'Jera crawled into his lap and pressed her head against his chest. Spock gathered her in his arms. "T'Jera, people will say many things to you as you grow older. Contrarary to what Mama says, violence is almost never the answer. Part of your heritage and lineage is Vulcan. Vulcan's act logically in all situations. Sometimes, you must use logic to prevent an altercation. However, logic is not always the answer. That is when you must lead with your heart." He said.

"Your actions in every situation will lend themselves to your character. It may be a lot for you to take in but I believe that you are far more intelligent than people realize. However, punching people is not very good nor nice… so do not get caught again." He said with a wink.

"Thank you Father." T'Jera said, hugging him.

He kissed her forehead and left her room. Eon was standing there, arms crossed and a mischievous look on her face. "I told her not to get caught again." Spock said, crossing to her and touching her cheek.

"Good plan." Eon laughed, kissing his cheek. "Now, before you go back to work Commander, you and I need to have another talk."

"What is on your mind Eon?" he asked, reaching for her mind but finding a familier blocking.

"I think you just figured it out." Eon replied, taking his hand and pressing it against her abdomen.

"Indeed." Spock said, kissing her soundly. "I am very pleased but shall miss you."

"And I you Tar'cha." Eon replied, pecking his cheek. "You are dismissed Commander."

Spock smirked. "Yes ma'am." He replied, snatching her up and twirling her around before setting her down on their couch with a hot kiss.

"You are cruel to me." She hissed against his lips as he pulled away.

"We shall continue this later my t'hy'la." He said, smiling and walking out.

"You damn well know we will." Eon whispered, lying back against the couch, a wild smile on her face.

_14 years later…_

Once Spock had retired from Star Fleet, only acting as a professor and a consultant, the family moved to a scarcely populated sector on Elysium. Eon continued her studying of plants on Elysium, making new discoveries nearly every day. Their brood continued to blossom, reaching a total of 10 children. T'Jera was followed by her twin brothers, Tylark and Venark, then a sister, Mira, twin sisters, Valtaira and Ayria, brother, Gerok, and most recently triplets, the girl Dorit and boys Aldrik and Enok. All the boys followed after Spock in demeanor and way of thinking while the girls tended to be much like Eon in the same ways. However, all of them had darkly colored hair, golden brown eyes and pricked ears.

Eon was exhausted. The triplets were teething and nothing was sacred. They crawled around, sinking their teeth into anything they could get their grubby little hands on: ankles, table and chair legs, potted plants, pots and pans, spoons and, especially, Spock's boots. At the moment Aldrick was focused on chewing Spock's left ear, while Dorit intended to devour the right.

Eon smiled. "Now, now. Enough of that. You're poor father's had enough." She walked over and relived Spock of the troublesome duo. Spock was greatly relived and allowed his wife to seat herself in his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. Then her eyes took on a wicked gleam and she leaned in to whisper, "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to nibble on those cute little Elvin ears."

Spock raised an eyebrow before stealing a kiss. A piercing screech came the their home's roof and T'Jera swung in from the hole in the ceiling having just returned from an outing with her Twilok, "Hello Mama and Father." She said, smiling at her parents before scooping up an attacking Enok.

"Welcome home T'Jera." Eon said with a smile, getting off Spock's lap to go with her eldest daughter to prepare dinner.

Spock leaned back against his chair and gazed around. His house was full of children and laughter. His career lay before him on a silver plate. Sarek and Amanda were planning on coming within the next few weeks to visit. Dinner was called for and the mad family made a rush for the table. Venark and Mira fought over the spot next to Spock but Eon shooed them away, making them choose different seats while she snagged the one they had been arguing over. Her hand covered his and he saw her smile radiantly despite her tired state. Spock couldn't help but smile back.

The End

[**AN**: However, since the 2009 Star Trek made an alternate reality, I'm planning on making a Eon/Spock alt story. I already have a few ideas on what I want to happen but any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Also, be on the look out for Admiral Cat. He will be appearing just about everywhere in my Star Trek Fics. I would like to that GodlyJewel for working through this with me. I hope you enjoyed this ride. Reviews are like candy for me: they make me happy and make me write faster. See you in the next story! ~CosmicHorse]


End file.
